Square Ace High
by Swirlee
Summary: Five girls learn what it means when they say High School drama. And a teacher learns that being nice not always gets you places. OCxVarious
1. Chapter 1

Whoo! Finally out with this story!  
>It took me a while, but I didn't forget. I just had to have everything nicely planned out, like which teacher teaches which class, which student becomes queen or king. Or which student becomes president.<br>I also made a very detailed list for each OC. Their courses, their classmates, their teachers, and their clubs, teams, etc. were all very well explained for each character. I also had to make sure to check to see if every character connected within the storyline. And I also made a time-line for each Character.

So really, this project took about three months, believe it or not.

So, without further ado, I present to you, 'Square Ace High'.

-Claps-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Square Ace High<strong>

_"High school, those are your prime suffering years. You don't get better suffering than that."  
>Steve Carell<em>

**Marie**

She was a little nervous, no doubt. High school was a big deal, and Marie didn't want to do anything to ruin her experience. She already had the school mapped in her mind, due to the fact that she was present at freshman orientation. She was quite glad that she didn't end up going to Enix High, as she was personally invited to attend that school. Her parents weren't quite fond of Enix high, as a lot of bad seeds went to that school.

Marie took a deep breath, and went to look in her bag for her schedule. A nice touch that Square Ace High had against Enix High was that they would send the student's schedules before they entered school. In Enix high the students would have to wait until their very first day of school.

As she searched for her schedule, she saw her cell phone, and saw that it was blinking. She took it out and noticed that she had received a text message. Upon reading it, her green eyes lit up and she couldn't help but smile and blush.

**We have lunch together.  
>Meet U the big pink. LYSM.<br>Riku**

She started laughing lightly to herself. She went to text him back, and started walking to her first class. As she was texting and walking, a small but firm and strong hand latched unto her shoulder. She jumped out of fear, and quickly looked behind. As she did, her fear suddenly turned into annoyance.

"Sora!" she yelled. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

A young man with spiky brown hair, tanned skin-tone and very bright blue eyes was standing near Marie. He had a huge smile on his face, and started laughing while scratching his head with his right hand.

"I know," he replied. "But it's fun."

Marie scoffed while Sora laughed a little more. They both began walking towards the entrance of the school, and Marie finally took out her schedule. She looked at her first period, which was her job class; swordsmanship. Sora took a peek of her schedule and noticed they both shared period's first and third. He also noticed her taking out her cell phone, and she started texting someone. He peeked in closer and saw the recipient as Riku.

"Can't believe you guys are going out," he mumbled. Although he didn't mind that his two best friends were dating, sometimes it felt lonely. All Riku would want to do is be with Marie, and she would want to be with him. He tried making it so they all could be together, but he gave up when it proved useless. He would always hang out with Riku after school, and hang out with Marie during school.

"Mika couldn't believe it either," she replied. "She was all like,_ I can't believe he's your first boyfriend_."

Marie hugged her cell phone at the thought of Riku currently being her boyfriend. It was truly something to boast about, since many girls wanted to ask him out during his freshman year. Sora gave Marie a weird look as she practically hopped along to their shared class. He sighed and walked beside Marie as she hopped and hummed, and with her medium length blonde hair swinging from side-to-side.

**Aura**

Merixa, or Aura, as she stated, leaned against a tall green and luscious tree. Her green eyes watched as students entered the school, and took it as a sign that classes were starting. She parted from the tree, and began walking, albeit slowly. She noticed a bunch of people hanging at the bridge of the school, and they were all just chilling and laughing. One of the members, a spiky red-headed guy, caught her attention. This guy was a rather close friend to Aura, and his name was Axel. She smirked and decided to approach him and his friends, until of course, she was bumped.

"Argh! Why are you just standing there? You're gonna be late for class," A red-headed, blue-eyed girl said. She looked very impatient, and it was clear that she was in a rush to get to class.

"Mind your own damn business, ginger," was all Aura said before fixing her short brown hair and walking to her class. She had left the young red-head speechless, and she just stood there as Aura walked inside. Once Aura was inside the school, she took out her schedule from her side-bag. She looked as her first period was swordsmanship.

"Well, now. Something that sounds interesting," she said aloud, smirking. "something that's just gonna help me beat up _more_ people."

**Mika**

Listening to her MP3, Mika walked quietly along the way into school. She was quite content as she had downloaded a batch of new piano classics in the morning. She was pretty eager for school to end already though, as she wanted to practice the songs on her piano.

She walked inside the school, and noticed her best friend, Hope, standing and reading some paper. Her golden eyes softened, and smiled to herself as she walked up to him. "What's up, Hope?"

Hope turned around, and got slightly scared at Mika talking to him from behind. He had almost thought she was a boy, with her black hair being so short. He placed the paper he was reading, which was his schedule, down and smiled at Mika.

"Haha, nothing. I'm just reading my schedule," he replied, pointing at his paper.

"Oh, what do you have first period?" she asked, taking out her own schedule.

"Um, healer job class. You?" he said.

"I have the job class gunman," she replied. She was so excited of getting her own pair of guns. When she arrived at freshman orientation, they told her that students were only allowed to get their weapons back during their job class, and after school.

"Well, I gotta go, meet you at lunch?" Hope asked, getting ready to leave.

"Sure, I'll be waiting by the line-up."

**Carmen**

The alarm clocked ringed for the fourth time, and after struggling to turn it off, Carmen finally awoke. She yawned quite loudly, and stretched for a long while as well. When she rubbed her eyes, she looked towards the clock.

"OH—For the love of bagels!" she yelled. "I'm gonna be late for my first day of high school!"

Carmen quickly got out of bed, and rushed to get ready. The only person to not attend the freshman orientation, she was nervous about going now. She had originally planned to go early and give herself a quick tour, but that proved useless. She was now going to have to suck it up and try and figure out where the classes were, and she gave out a huge groan of annoyance.

As she finished brushing her teeth, fixing her hair and putting on her uniform, she started packing her binders and her pencil case. All throughout the time, Carmen couldn't help herself but just sigh and groan out of annoyance. Although she loved sleeping in during the summer, that all had to change.

She looked in the mirror before she left. Her long, straight black hair wasn't as neatly brushed, but she didn't have time to care. Her dark brown eyes were a little puffy, but again, no time to care.

She walked through her kitchen, and grabbed a toasted bread before leaving. Her mother had already gone to work, with being a teacher at a middle school near her place. She walked outside of her front door and locked it. She was pretty thankful that her school was pretty close, but she still had to walk a good twenty minutes there, and she couldn't afford to lose that much time.

So she did what had to be done.

She ran faster than the wind to school.

**Kendrix**

Kendrix walked down the hall way with her binder in her hands, and smiled while looking at the other students. She noticed a blonde tail, and her forest green eyes lit up. She started walking towards the tail, and touched it before fully grabbing and pulling it. The person who had the tail jumped and screamed, although not so loudly.

He turned around, cheeks puffed with an annoyed look. Kendrix started laughing, and the tailed boy turned around. "Kendrix, geez. That really hurt."

"Gosh, Zidane," she replied. "have a little fun, will ya?"

"I'm _all_ about fun..." he said, cutting his sentence off. "Just not when you pull my tail, please."

Kendrix began laughing a little harder, and Zidane sighed. Her friendship with Zidane has been a long and enduring one, mainly because of Kendrix's grandmother. She never fully approved of Zidane being her friend, but has made no move to keep him away from her, for fear of her bad side. But to Kendrix, Zidane is like her brother. They have been there for each other, and are both orphaned. Which is why they understood each other so much.

"So what class to you have first?" she asked, looking for her schedule.

"Thief, you?" he asked in return.

"Hey! I have that class as well!" she shouted in joy. "Since it's a shared class, we'll be together!"

Zidane laughed, and Kendrix started walking happily to her class. She stopped after a while, and got out her phone. "Wait, I have to text Cloud before I start my class. Just to see what he has."

"I'm sure it's not with you," he replied. "Cloud has swordsmanship. You're new to this school, so you haven't seen him in real action. He's pretty fearful with his huge sword."

"I've seen it a couple of times, it is really wicked," she said. "Oh man~ I can't believe we're dating. And he's a junior!"

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky," Zidane said. "_a lot_ of girls want him. Just like this kid in my grade—Riku, he's dating some girl named Marie in your grade."

"Cool, I guess we just attract older men," Kendrix giggled.

"That sounded _really_ wrong."

**Ivonne**

"Angeal," she calmly said in her cell phone. "Just focus on getting better, sweetie."

"I know," he replied before coughing. "I'm just a little upset that I couldn't accompany you while you enter Square Ace high for the first time in a long time."

"Yes, it certainly has been a very long time," she replied. She was sitting in her car, and leaned on the driving wheel for a while. "I'm just glad Claire is here, as well as Snow."

Angeal laughed nervously before speaking. "Genesis is also teaching at the school, so you'll defintely see him there."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say?" Angeal laughed. "I'm sure he'd be heartbroken if you don't see and talk to him. We've all been friends after all."

Ivonne scratched her tied-up red hair. Her dark blue eyes filled with worry as she looked at the school. "I am a little worried. Only the three of us have always been around, while Sephiroth was kept in the dark. I could see the hate in his eyes whenever he spoke to us."

"Unfortunately, we cannot do anything about that," replied Angeal. "I know you still keep in contact with him, but don't fall too deep with him. He's cunning, and different."

"I understand. But it's such a shame that he teaches at Enix high," she said. "I wish he taught here."

"I know. Well, I'll let you go teach. Have fun, and don't worry about anything," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**-x-**

"Square Ace High has the reputation of being one of the best schools, it neither comes in second nor is in first due to the fact that it is always competing against rival school, Enix High. Many students who wish to strive to success are often placed in this private school, and are welcomed to a variety of courses and activities. The fun, as well as learning, never ends at Square Ace High," Cid Raines, Square Ace High's principal, said over the microphone.

"New students coming in, enjoy your years! You have an exciting adventure ahead of you, so take in everything that you learn and experience, for it will aid you in your future," he finished off.

**Marie and Aura – first period Swordsmanship class**

Marie and Aura paid close attention to the teacher, which was a supply. Her name was lightning, and she insisted everyone call her that, or else. She was quite serious, and didn't smile at all. She had informed the students that their regular teacher, Angeal came down with a minor cold and would return to school the next day. The moment she stopped talking she took out her blade, and ordered everyone to listen. Or else.

Marie sat down quietly, while listening to the teacher. Riku, Sora, and her other friend, Roxas placed their desks together, so they could talk. While Marie made notes on what the Lightning was saying, Riku talked to Sora and Roxas.

"I wonder what Angeal is like," Sora wondered. "I hope he's not as strict as she is." he pointed to Lightning.

"He's not, but he is." Riku stated. "He's pretty calm and relaxed, and he likes to joke around. But if you don't listen and talk to someone else, he'll get angry."

"Man! Roxas doesn't talk much, but I can't go a second without talking to _someone_, right Roxas?" asked Sora, who looked at Roxas staring at Aura. "Roxas?"

"Huh?" he said. "Oh, um. Right."

Riku face palmed, and looked at Aura. "I heard she's real tough, and that she's been training at home on her own. Without the help of anyone."

"Really!" exclaimed Sora. Getting looks from everyone. Lightning looked at Sora, and had a furious look on her face.

"Sora, can you enlightened us on what's so interesting?" she asked pointing her blade at him, angry that he just blurted out words during her lecture.

"He's just so intrigued with your lecture," Marie filled in. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

Lightning nodded her head to a smiling Marie, and she returned to her lecture. Marie gave a light smack to Sora's head, and told him to be quiet. Riku and Roxas laughed, and she continued to write notes. All the students still kept their eyes on the group, but only one student didn't seem interested at all, and that was Aura. She was looking out the window, and just thinking of random stuff. She would often look at Lightning giving her speech, and the student in front of her, which identified himself as Seifer. She noticed he kept looking back, and it was kind of funny, but annoying. She decided to confront him about it.

"So, may I ask why you keep looking back?" she asked him. He jumped a little from the random confrontation, but nonetheless kept his cool. He turned halfway through his chair, that way he was able to see Lightning and Aura at the same time.

"Well, to be honest I've never seen someone as good-looking as you," he said, smirking.

"Oh, so your the flirting type. Well, you're not gonna make me fall easily," she warned, smirking back at him.

"I don't expect you to," he replied. "I know your type, you're the hard ones. But I can break your walls down."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, raising her eyebrow while smirking.

"If you want it to be," he replied.

"Well then, let the games begin," she said, giving him one final smirk before paying attention to Lightning.

**Mika – period one  
>Gunman class<strong>

Mika sat in her chair, and watched as her teacher, a dark-toned man named Sazh gave out the unique guns to his students. He had given the guns to the seniors, as well as the juniors. He was finishing off the sophomores, and was about to give the guns out to the freshmans.

"Mika? Come get your gun," Sazh said. She walked up, and waited for her gun. Her class was a little complicated as she had to start her training from scratch since the school didn't permit students to buy their guns before hand. Students in the swordsmanship, fighter, lancer and thief class were allowed to buy their weapons. Square Ace High had special guns, so they would hand them out for students to keep.

Mika received her gun, two actually., along with the bullets. They were pistols that were black and had a white dragon design on them. She thanked the teacher, and walked back to her desk. The pistols weren't loaded, so she examined them closely. They were very nice guns, and in her head she couldn't wait to try them out.

She texted Hope, writing that she had gotten her weapon. He replied back saying he got his weapon as well, and she smiled to herself. She and Hope had been friends since they were six, and they met at the cafe where Mika works at. Both of their late mother's were friends, so they had no choice but to meet each other. Hope was there for Mika when her mother passed away at age eight, and she was there for him when his mother died a few months ago.

After a few exchange of messages, Hope ended it by reminding of their lunch date together. She put her phone away, and started copying notes Sazh placed on the board.

**Kendrix and Carmen – period one  
>Thief class<strong>

Kendrix sat in class, bored out of her mind not because of her teacher, since he was pretty awesome, but because she had nothing to do. Zidane had his feet placed on another chair, and just leaned back looking relaxed. Their teacher, Bathier, was pretty good at teaching about being a thief, he told them short stories about his adventures, and they were pretty interesting.

Zidane and Kendrix met when they were little, specifically on the anniversary of her deceased mother. She told him that her father left her mother when she was pregnant, and was orphaned. Her mother took her in after. Zidane explained that she wasn't alone, since he was an orphan, and the two created a very strong bond. They treat each other as siblings, and it's been going well.

"I'm bored as heck," Kendrix said. "Swing your tail or something, _anything _to keep me entertained."

"It's still damaged from when you _pulled_ it," he said, quite obviously still annoyed about it.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen," she said, exaggerating the whole sentence. "But I'm still bored."

"I don't know what to do then," he replied, looking at Bathier. "Go smack your head against the desk or something."

"I'm shocked that you think I would even do that," she said, looking at Zidane, who gave an unconvinced look. "Oh fine! I'll just doodle on a sheet of paper."

Kendrix took Zidane's binder and ripped out a piece of paper, and started drawing whatever was on her mind. Halfway through the class a girl walked in, and was out of breath. Bathier and the students, including Kendrix all looked as she bent down to catch her breath. She took quite a while, but then got up to look at her teacher.

"S-sorry... I got lost somehow," she said, still slightly out of breath. Bathier laughed out loud, and walked over to the girl.

"Carmen, I assume?" he said, while she nodded. He took walked over to his desk and picked up a handful of papers, then walked back to Carmen and handed them to her. "Good thing you came, or else these sheets would've piled up even more."

"Thanks," she said. She took the papers and walked over to an empty desk at the back. Kendrix looked at her for a second, but then shrugged it off as she continued drawing. Carmen looked over the papers and sighed, she regretted not going to the orientation, for the school was huge, and she really needed it mapped out in her head. She figured she would have to spend her lunch getting to know the place.

Which sucked, real bad.

**Sex ed – Females**

A rather awkward class for every new female student, sex ed was definitely awkward. The girls were just thankful they didn't share it with the guys, for it would get _really _awkward. Marie sat beside her best friend Mika, Kendrix sat by herself along with Aura, and Carmen was yet to appear. Their teacher was Lulu, as she called herself. She started the class by handing out a couple of notes to the girls, and they were notes on the basics of what the class was going to be about.

Marie took out her phone, and started texting Riku. "Do you wanna come eat lunch with me, Mika?"

"Ah, can't. I promised Hope I would be with him today," she confirmed.

"Oh, well you can bring him along," Marie asked. "I'm sure Sora, Riku and Roxas won't mind."

"Roxas?" Mika, asked, blushing. "Who's that?"

"He was never around when you, Sora, Riku and I hung out," she said. Placing the sheets in her binder. "But he's pretty cool, you'll like him."

"Okay, where do we meet you?" Mika asked.

"Cherry blossom tree, the big one," Marie replied. Mika nodded, and they both looked as a student came rushing in the classroom. The same student who was late for her first period class, Carmen, came inside with short breath.

"Sorry... got lost again," she explained. She bent down to catch her breath, and got up to look at Lulu giving her a bunch of papers.

"Well, that's what you get for missing orientation." Lulu walked back to her desk, and informed Carmen to take her seat. Lulu explained to the class what they would expect for tomorrow's class, and to bring in all their materials. The school bell rang, and the girls got up to leave for lunch.

Marie couldn't help but notice about Carmen, and Mika knew right away what she was planning to do. "Uh-oh. You're gonna help her remember the school aren't you?"

"Well, it's a nice gesture. Plus she won't be late for classes anymore," Marie explained.

"So, I'm guessing I'm gonna be the only girl today at lunch?" Mika asked, a little annoyed, but glad her friend is very helpful.

"I'll owe it up to you. Movies at my place tonight!" Marie shouted before leaving to find Carmen.

Mika laughed lightly, and started heading to lunch. She texted Hope to meet her at the cherry blossom tree as he was going to meet some of her friends. Hope texted back agreeing, and Mika was well on her way to lunch.

**Lunch – Marie and Carmen**

Marie ran looking for Carmen, she didn't know why she was all of a sudden in a helpful mood. Carmen seemed like an interesting person, and Marie was interested. She bumped into a couple of people, one of them being a spiky red-headed guy. He looked back at Marie, and smiled. He went back to talking to his friends.

"Carmen!" Marie shouted. "Carmen, wait!"

Carmen turned around, and saw Marie running up to her. She caught her breath after a while, and smiled at Carmen. She explained to her if she wanted a tour of the school. Carmen thought about it, and agreed. She didn't have any friends at this school, and it would be great if she stopped coming late to class.

Marie smiled, and started walking with Carmen. She started by touring the science department, and then went into the English department. As they walked and talked, Marie and Carmen couldn't help but notice that they both had a lot in common. They laughed, joked and smiled all throughout the tour. This was going to be the start of an inseparable friendship.

**Aura**

Aura walked through the tables of students eating their lunch, and looked for an isolated place. She was immediately stopped however, by a guy named Axel.

"What do you want, Axel?" she said. "Can't you see I'm trying to—"

"My friends want to meet you," he said, smiling. "We want to invite you into O13. So come, damn you!"

Aura sighed, and gestured her hand for Axel to lead the way. He smirked, and walked outside of the school towards the bridge. Aura began to notice that the group of people she was seeing were the ones she saw earlier. She started getting a bit interested, and walked with a little more confidence. They approached the gang, and they merely stared until one of them spoke.

"So you're Aura?" the man asked. "I'm Xemnas, leader of O13. Axel told us about that grand fight you had a while ago, and how you won."

"Oh, he did?" she replied. "Well, it was nothing. Three drunkards are no match for me."

"Well then," he said. "How would you like to join us? You'd give us a really good name."

Aura smirked. She knew about O13, as Axel was part of it. She knew that these guys were hardcore, and they were pretty confident. She also knew that these guys should never be messed with, so without hesitation, Aura accepted their offer. Xemnas nodded, and introduced all of the members. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene were all present when he introduced them. Aura took notice when she noticed only twelve members.

"You guys are O13, but you only have twelve members in your gang," she said, looking at each and everyone of them. "What gives?"

"Well, a recent member, Roxas, left the group," Zexion filled in. "And we had another member, Xion, as well."

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"Roxas chickened out," snorted Demyx, which caused Axel to glare at him. "And Xion passed away about a year ago."

Aura was never one to keep on asking, so she left it at that. She didn't care to know why Roxas left, and she didn't want to ask further questions about Xion. She nodded in understanding, and the group so far welcomed her with opened arms. Well, the more laid-back members did. Except for Larxene.

**Kendrix**

Kendrix was sitting on one of the tables near the junior section, with her boyfriend, Cloud. He had bought lunch for her, and watched as she ate. A strand of her soft auburn hair covered her face, so he pulled it away.

"You should have seen me! I pulled Zidane's tail and he totally flipped!" she said, munching on her lunch. "It was really funny."

"I would have thought by now you stopped pulling pranks," he admitted. "But you're still the same. Even back when we were kids."

"Well, some things did change, you and I for instance," she replied, smiling and taking hold of his hand. "We fell in love with each other."

Cloud smiled, and lightly kissed Kendrix's forehead. He held her hand tighter, and started chuckling. "Yeah, it really was a god change. Hey.. you took Vocal, right? For next semester?"

"Yeah... But I want to drop it," she said, not feeling confident about singing.

"Don't, you have a beautiful voice. I really want to hear it," he said, smiling to her. She thought about it, she loved singing, but she would feel embarrassed if she sung badly. She sighed deeply, and agreed to stick with the course. Cloud smiled and kissed her right before the bell rang for third period. "Guess we gotta go. I have boring math next."

"I love you," he said. She smiled, kissing him quickly.

"Love you, too."

**Math – Marie, Aura and Kendrix**

Marie, Sora and Roxas walked in class, and sat all the way in the back left corner. Kendrix was already sitting at the back, so they sat in front of her. Sora saved a seat for Kairi, while Marie and Roxas sat beside each other. Aura walked in after, and sat opposite from Marie, Roxas and Sora. Kairi was the last to walk in, and she smiled as she saw Sora. She ran to the seat and sat down to give Sora a very big and delicious kiss. Class began, and they were introduced to their teacher, Mirage.

"Geez, and I thought Riku and I were worse," commented Marie, while making gagging noises. Roxas didn't respond, and she noticed. "Dude, what has gotten you so distracted?"

Marie looked around the room, and noticed that Roxas was staring at Aura. "You know, my dad works with her's. If you really want it that badly, I can find out more about her."

"Really!" he shouted, which caused everyone to stare at him. Minus Aura, who was texting. Roxas lowered his head, and whispered. "Really?"

"Yeah no problem," she said, smiling. "I'll try to find out something soon."

As Aura finished texting Axel, she looked up in front of her. She was staring at Seifer, who smirked at her. "Can't take your eyes off me?"

"Please, you were just in my way," she responded. "But I find it pretty amusing that you sat in front of me, Mr. Flirt."

"Well, what can I say? Pretty girls attract me." He looked around the room and noticed Roxas staring at them, with a worried look. Seifer mentally laughed to himself, and flirted even more. "So, beautiful. You wanna hang with me and my guys?"

"Love to, but I got a date with 013," she said.

"You're with them?" he asked.

"Yeah. And quite proud, you got a problem?" she asked in response.

"Nope. I like a dangerous girl," he said. She scoffed, and they both laughed. Roxas scribbled on his paper as he saw what was happening. Dangerous flirting.

"I don't like Seifer, he could be a bad influence," he said. Marie, after copying what was on the board looked over. She had a little thing for Seifer, since he was very good-looking. Perhaps Aura has a thing for him as well?

"We're girls, Roxas," she said. "If we see a cute boy, well... we want that cute boy."

_great_..." he mumbled.

Kendrix was looking around the room, and was yet again bored. She wanted a little fun, and looked around the room to see if she could have that fun. She looked inside the desk she was sitting at, and found green washable ink inside a container. She looked in front of her, and Kairi just so happened to be sitting in front of her. She smirked.

She lightly took Kairi's hair and dipped it inside the container. She left it there to dry, and when it did she hid the green ink in another desk, and waited for hilarity to ensue. As Aura was talking to Seifer she turned around to check on her bag, and that's when she saw Kairi's hair. She smirked. "Well, well. Looks like you're not so ginger."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kairi said smiling, trying to be friendly.

"You've got Christmas all over your hair, all that's left is a Santa hat, and you're well on your way," she replied. Kairi was confused, and Sora noticed the stain of green all over the lower half of her hair. He informed Kairi, who took a picture to see if for herself. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and turned around to face Kendrix.

"What is _wrong _with you!" she shouted. "You just totally ruined my hair!"

"Well, I was bored!"

"Oh my, Kendrix!" shouted the teacher. "I'm afraid you'll have to go to the office, this is unacceptable."

"But—"

"**Go.**"

"Man..." she said, picking up her stuff and walking towards the door. She passed by Aura, who actually commended her on her awesome prank. Everyone glared at Aura, minus Marie, since she it wasn't any of her business. Aura high fived Kendrix, and she left the class smiling.

At least _someone_ thought the prank was funny.

**Music class – Ivonne, Carmen and Mika**

Ivonne had already arrived at her class, and was just waiting for her students to arrive. She was getting everything prepared, such as papers, what she was going to say and of course her introduction. She was quite nervous about teaching at her high school, and she could already tell that so much has changed.

Teaching at Enix high, however, was worse. The students were definitely bad, and didn't bother to finish their homework or even _attend_ class. So the students in Square Ace high were probably more friendlier and willing to learn.

Genesis walked in, and noticed a very concentrated Ivonne. He lightly tapped on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"Genesis!" she said, in slight surprise. "I was planning on seeing you, but you did me the favour of seeing me first."

"Yes, well," he said. "Claire had notified me of your appearance."

"I see," she replied.

"So, Ivonne. How have you been?"

Ivonne looked down at her desk, and started thinking back on some things. Genesis and herself haven't kept much in contact, so he didn't know or heard that her parents had passed away recently. It was about five months after she had graduated from Tr-university, and they passed away while in a car accident.

"I've been good, Genesis. I'm currently with Angeal, and I just transferred from Enix High," she replied.

"Our enemy..." he said, laughing. "I remember when we were in high school, and the troubles we had with some of the students at Enix high."

"Yes, and ever since, the two schools have always been rivals." Ivonne stacked some of the papers she was going to hand out to the students. "How have you been? How are things with you and Quistis?"

"We're married, actually," he replied. Ivonne was surprised by this, considering that he had a lot of problems with Quistis. She did note the strained look on his face at the mention of Quistis' name.

"Well, you sure look happy," she said, to which he gave out a frustrated sigh.

"We're having some problems, but nothing to be worried about," he said.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to," she said. "I'm always here."

Genesis nodded, and bade Ivonne farewell. He left the class, and then some of the students came walking in. In soon time, all of the students arrived, and found their seats. Ivonne sat at her desk, and waited until the last student arrived before introducing herself. When the student arrived, she got up and prepared herself. She looked at the class and smiled at them.

"Hello class, I'll be your music teacher," she said. "I'd like to tell the younger students, and remind the older ones that at this school or any other high school we like to be called by our first names. It gives us a sense that we are _all _friends."

Ivonne walked to her desk, and picked up a pile of sheets, and started handing them out to each student. "For your first and very quick assignment, I want you to look over this sheet of paper. It lists the instruments that this school can currently order."

Everyone looked over at the paper, and some of the students looked happy, while others didn't say anything at all.

"This is a beginner's class, and some of you may have experience from other classes you took, or from classes out of the school. I want you to write on the same sheet of paper the instrument you want to play, so I can order them," she said, moving her hand and about. "we do have mouth pieces for certain instruments, so you'll start with that tomorrow."

Each student started looking over the list, and started thinking of the instrument they wanted to play. Others had already made up their mind, and simply wrote the instrument down.

Mika was one of those students. She had written down her instrument of choice, and it was the piano. She was already taught on how to play the piano, so there was no need to go over basics for her. She looked over to Hope, who was also in the class, and saw that he had already filled out the form as well.

"Alto saxophone?" she asked. "Why that?"

"It has a really smooth sound," he replied. "Plus I really like how it looks compared to tenor and the baritone sax."

"Cool, I can't wait to hear it," she said, smiling at Hope.

Carmen had also filled out the form, to which she chose drums. She had been another student who had experience playing an instrument, and was pretty good with the drums. Her phone began to vibrate, and she looked at it.

She had received a text message from Marie, asking if she had arrived on time. Carmen laughed, and texted back saying she did. After she was done, she noticed a certain mullet-styled blonde staring at her sheet.

"Why are you hovering me?" she asked.

The guy laughed it off, and scratched the back of his head. "I just noticed that you play drums, I've been playing the Sitar for a while now, in fact I'm pretty pro."

"Are you?" she smirked. "I'm pretty confident in my drumming skills."

the guy smiled, and took out his hand at Carmen. "I'm Demyx."

She smiled back, and shook his hand while introducing herself. The bell rings, and Ivonne dismissed the class. As Carmen left with Demyx close by, they both handed in their form, and as they did their hands touched. Carmen blushed while looking away, and Demyx smiled awkwardly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, trying to change subjects.

"Yes, you will."

**Biology – Marie and Carmen**

Marie walked towards her biology class, but was suddenly stopped by a running Carmen. She turned around and smiled at her, and when Carmen met up with her, she stopped, caught her breath, and smiled back.

Hey," Marie said, smiling. "I see you're getting the hang of this school."

"Yeah, well," Carmen replied still breathing heavily. "It is a pretty big school."

The girls laughed, and began talking about their previous class. Marie told Carmen how a girl inked Kairi's hair, and she laughed in return. Marie felt bad about the whole prank, but it was pretty funny. As the girls entered the classroom, they sat down in their desks, and got out their papers and pens. Kairi, hair soaked from having to clean off the ink, walked in the class and headed towards Marie.

"Hey, Marie," she said. "Sora can't hang out with you after school, I really need help with my math homework, and he offered."

Kairi had a slight blush on her face, and both the girls noticed. Marie's shoulders dropped, but she smiled back, saying it was alright, and to have fun. Kairi smiled in return and Carmen raised her eyebrow.

"What gives with the tension?" she asked. "And we don't get math homework on the first day of high school!"

"I know," Marie said, lowing her face. "It was just an excuse so they could hang out with each other instead."

"Huh?" Carmen asked, looking at Marie. She noticed that the blonde looked pretty down, and found it odd. "Okay, what gives? You're taking this harder than it needs to be."

"Uh," Marie said, looking at the desk while sighing. "I used to like Sora, but then I found out that he liked Kairi. So I just sort of... gave up."

"Sort of?" Carmen asked. "Do you still like him?"

"...Sort of," she replied. "But I like Riku now. So that's the way it is, now."

Carmen gave a sympathetic look at Marie, she felt bad about her love dilemma, but at least she was being strong about it. Their teacher came in afterwards, and introduced herself as Fran. She began to hand out outlines for the course, and all the students paid close attention.

**Gym – Aura and Kendrix**

While in their white t-shirt and black shorts, Aura and Kendrix sat on the big blue mat in the gym. Their teacher, Cid H, had already introduced himself and had begun lecturing them on the lesson for the semester. He looked at the students, and one of them, a guy named Reno raised his hand.

"What?" asked Cid H. "Got a question 'bout the class?"

"Actually," replied Reno. "I noticed you smoke a lot. How the _hell_ are you able to teach us? I bet you can't run for long."

Some of the female students gasped, while other male students snicked or let out a chuckle. Cid, completely ticked off, threw his toothpick at the floor, and pointed at Reno. "Alright, you wise-ass. Think your smart-ass can get you out of this one? **give me fifty push-ups and ten laps around the gym, now!**"

Reno's jaw-dropped, but refused to move. Cid growled, and took out a bat he had lying near him. "Us teachers don't give a crap if you kids get a good beating, heck, we'll allowed to give you guys a good beating or two. So unless you don't want this bat to say hello to your rear, you better do as I say!"

Reno, without hesitation, got up to do his push-ups. There was no way on earth he was going to let a lat greet his butt.

ȶ

After a while, the students had begun to stretch for the remainder of the class. After hearing lectures, the students were quite happy to be doing some stretches. Aura had been stretching her legs, while sitting beside Axel. She wasn't really up for doing much so she had been stretching very slowly.

"That's Roxas," Axel said, pointing at the spiked blonde with blue eyes. "I'm pretty good friends with him, you know."

"Why'd he leave?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it was because of Xion," he replied.

Aura snorted, and had told Axel that their stories were sounding more and more like romance novels. She told him those kind of stories were overrated, and Axel had begun to think on it.

"There's this kid, named Seifer," she said, changing subjects. "I think he likes me, but I've been playing that hard-to-get type with him."

"Wow," he replied. "Someone likes you?"

"Shut-up," she replied, hitting his arm.

"So, you thinking of ever dating him," he asked.

"Nah," she replied. "I don't fall in love."

ȶ

Kendrix had received detention for her little prank, but it wasn't serious, she thought.

Other than that, she had been staring at Cloud talk with Zack the whole class, while sitting next to Zidane. She had gone saying how lucky she was for having such a manly man for a boyfriend, and in return, Zidane went on to make gagging noises. Cid walked towards the students, and raised his hand to get their attentions.

"Keep stretching," he said. "I'll be right back."

Kendrix, along with many of the other students, nodded. She got up, and decided to use one of the yoga balls near her. Not even taking a step, she had bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to bump into you."

"No it—"

"Hey, mafia boy!" shouted the tall blonde known as Rufus. "Did daddy pay the teachers so your stupid self could pass?"

the boy, who had jet black hair with flicked ends, and royal blue eyes glared at Rufus. "I'm surprised your fat-ass dad didn't already."

Rufus, having been offended, cracked his knuckles, which signified that a fight was going to ensue. The boy had also cracked his knuckles, preparing for the fight. Just then, a girl with short brown hair, and two different eye colours ran in between the two. She was known as Yuna.

"Stop!" she shouted. "You're going to get us all in trouble if you start fighting! Save it for later, okay?"

Rufus scoffed, and walked away, while the boy growled. Kendrix's eyebrow rose, and she looked at the boy. "what was that about?"

"Dad's in the mafia," he replied. "And the name's Noctis."

"Kendrix," she said, taking out her hand for him to shake. He chuckled, and shook it. Kendrix invited him to sit with her and Zidane, and from then on they began to talk.

ȶ

Aura sighed, and had told Axel that school was turning out to be a bummer. Axel laughed, and noticed Roxas walking up to them.

"Hey man, what's up?" greeted Axel, while doing their secret handshake.

"Nothing, Sora went to ask Namine some questions about Kairi," he replied. "So I decided to talk with you."

"Huh," he said. "Well..."

Roxas had tuned out of what Axel had begun to say, and looked at Aura stretching. They both had three classes together, and Roxas was pretty happy with that. He sighed however, after remembering that she had been flirting with Seifer. He wished he had the confidence to be so upfront with girls, but his shyness always triumphed over.

Aura, after having stretched, noticed Roxas had been staring at her. She raised her eyebrow and then glared at him. "And just _what_ are _you _looking at?"

Roxas jumped at her talking, and quickly turned around and blushed. She scoffed, and began to stretch again.

"What a freak."

**Math - Mika**

Mika sat in her desk, and write down some notes that her math teacher, Mirage, had written down. Luckily for Mika, she shared this class with her best friend, Hope.

"Hey, hope," she said. "That boy, Roxas, is reeeaaallllyyy cute!"

Mika giggled, but Hope had a serious look on his face. "You know, he carried extra weight on his back."

"What, why?"

"I overheard one of the members of O13 talking about it," he said. "Apparently they were responsible for Xion's, a girl that was in the group, death. A big trial was held, but there wasn't enough evidence to prove it was them."

"And how is Roxas involved?" she asked. "Oh no... He didn't?"

Hope shrugged. "I dunno, but it was rumoured that he and Xion were a thing. Nowadays, everyone is scared of 013."

Mika began to reconsider her adventure on getting Roxas as her boyfriend. Maybe it was better if he just stayed a crush instead.

ȶ

School had ended for everyone, and it was late in the evening. Marie had promised Mika a movie night, and thus Mika had gone over to her house. While at her house, Mika couldn't help but tell Marie what she had heard about Roxas. Marie, however, simply smiled, and stated how she already knew.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Mika asked, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just," Marie said, looking away for a bit. "Roxas doesn't want people to remember."

"Where was I when it happened though?" she asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It was when you were out of town for three weeks," Marie replied.

"Oh," she replied. "How is he handling it all, though?"

"He's fine," she said. "He's finally moved on. You know, he really did love Xion. Everyone was heartbroken when they found out."

Mika decided to leave it at that, and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. Marie had placed in the movie, and the two began to watch as it played. Mika had felt bad for Roxas, who knows what went on in his head when that had happened. However, she did not receive the answer she was looking for the most.

Did Roxas kill Xion?

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING SACRED, I HATH FINALLY COMPLETETH THIS CHAPTER!

phew, finally got that out of the way. Took me a while, but I finally got it done.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry for the late, very, very, very late update, what with New Game going on and all. I will try my utmost best to get this story out there as well. This story is not mine alone, and the other OCs portrayed in this story belong to the incredible ladies mentioned below. They have a role in this story as much as I do, so please, **do not**, give me all the credit.

The authors that co-author this with me are: [in no specific order]

**Choco3Symphony  
><strong>**What. the. Fudge. WTF [I couldn't connect the dots without the whole name disappearing. Stupid FF.]  
><strong>**sajere1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_"In grade school I was smart, but I didn't have any friends. In high school, I quit being smart and started having friends."_

**David Spade**

ଶ  
><strong>Melodi<strong>

She got up from her bed, and slowly began to dress herself. She looked in her mirror, and sighed out of sadness. She never wanted to go to that school, but she had no choice. It had been a week of pure torture for her, a week attending a horrible school.

As she walked down to the living room, she saw her mother and father already eating breakfast. She sat down, and poured herself some cereal to eat. Her parents looked at her, and her mother looked at her father with a saddened look.

"Melodi?" she asked. Melodi looked at her mother, and stared as she waited for her question. "...Do you still want to attend Square Ace High?"

"I do!" she said, jumping up from her seat, and smiled at her parents. "It's the only thing I ask from you two."

Her mother and father looked at each other again, and they continued to eat their food. Melodi stared in disappointment, and sat back down. Just then, an older-looking boy walked into the room, grabbed an apple, and left. Melodi's mother got up from her seat, and grabbed a lunch bag from the kitchen counter.

"Blade!" she called out. "Blade, sweetie, don't forget your lunch!"

Melodi sighed, and got up lazily from her chair. She didn't bother to put away her food, and left to walk to school. She was not happy about it, not one bit. She wanted to attend Square Ace High, but she was forced to attend Enix High, due to her brother. He didn't want to move schools, and her parents wanted what was best for him. It seemed like they liked him better than her, but she would never find out.

ଶ  
><strong>Marie<strong>

Marie walked out of her house, and began walking to school. She walked rather slowly, and soon enough another person came from behind her and placed an arm around her shoulder. She laughed as she saw who it was.

"For once you're early, Riku," she said, placing her head on his chest. He smiled and laughed, and lightly kissed her forehead.

"So," he said. "What are our plans for today?"

"Well, my T.V is up and working again," she replied. He asked if her parents would be home, and Marie replied stating that they were going to be working late. Although, it had always been like that.

Marie was initially planned to attend Enix High, because she used to live on the east side of Elms street. The east side was considered the street of snobs and stuck-ups from Enix High, and Marie never seemed to fit in. The kids on that street used to pick on her, and call her names. She wanted to move, and her parents agreed on it, since they didn't like the school anyways.

Therefore, they moved to a house on the west side of Elms street, the street where Riku, Sora, and Kairi lived on. She was quite thankful for it. Riku yawned, and had a slight smirk on his face. "So, we'll be alone?"

A light slap came his way. "Not like that!"

ଶ  
><strong>Kendrix<strong>

"Kendrix! That boyfriend of yours is waiting for you!"

Kendrix rolled her eyes as she struggled to slip her feet into her shoes. She paused momentarily to call out in response to her grandmother," Would you please use his name, grandma?"

Her grandmother had never been too accepting of any men in her life thus why Cloud was her first official boyfriend, after much unnecessary fussing and negotiations. She still had hard feelings on her father, and was convinced the only way to keep her from ending up like her mother, was to completely forbid all male contact.

Unfortunately, her granddaughter was now in high school and it was becoming harder to follow through with it.

"Hey, at least she's letting me in now."

Kendrix wobbled around on one foot to find her boyfriend leaning against her door frame. She quickly stamped her foot down to secure her shoe to her foot before jumping into his arms.

Cloud chucked lightly as he brought his arms tightly around her petite form. Leaning down, he connected their lips in a short morning kiss.

Kendrix broke away first placing her hand on his chest as she looked up into his bright blue eyes," I know but still. I'm a big girl now, she could be a little more lenient," she muttered.

Cloud brought his hand under her chin as he brought his lips down to hers again," Its a working progress. Give her time she'll come around."

Shrugging her shoulders, she let out a sigh. She knew he was right, but that didnt help calm her distress. She was tired of living the sheltered life under her grandmother. High school was going to be a big step for her, both towards her future and out of her grandmother's restrictions.

"We're going to be late. We should get going," Cloud spoke as he looked up from his phone.

Kendrix nodded in agreement and quickly collected her purse and books, Cloud reprieving her of the latter before she could walk past. Tucking her under his other arm, he led her down the stairs.

As they made their decent, Kendrix glanced up expectantly at Cloud," Can I drive this time?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her response as he opened the front door for her. He held his response as she called out a fare well to her grandmother.

When she finished he intertwined their hands and led them to his bike.

"Come on, Cloud. I actually have my learning permit this time. And this would be an excellent learning experience."

Cloud merely handed over his helmet, settling for a simple pair of sunglasses for himself.

"Another time, babe. I don't have time to teach you about the clutch and gears right now. We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Kendrix pouted as she kicked her leg over the side of the bike. After making sure her skirt was tucked safety under her, she moved her arms around his waist.

Cloud placed his keys into the ignition and kicked the stand back. Looking over his shoulder he sent her a smirk, "Plus I didn't bring my other helmet. And if you're driving were both going to need some sort of protection," he teased.

Kendrix puffed of her cheeks, glaring to the side, causing Cloud to laugh.

"You're a jerk."

ଶ  
><strong>Melodi<strong>

Melodi walked to school, and along the way, and met with a blonde student. He smiled at her, but she didn't return it. He stopped her in her tracks, but she didn't look up at him. She knew the stories that some of the male students like to harass the female ones, and she was prepared to hurt someone if needed.

"I've seen you in most of my classes, yet we've never talked," he said, walking backwards when Melodi started walking again. "You seem normal compared to the losers here."

"What is normal?" she asked, finally looking up. He smiled at her, and noticed how she had very pretty eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they began walking to school together. "We're going to be great friends, and I can already see it!" he said.

ଶ  
><strong>Ivonne<strong>

"Come on…," she whispered in desperation. She was waiting for ten minutes, and was more than desperate to find out the answer. A knock was heard on the door of the bathroom, and she frantically looked at that direction.

"Ivonne, are you ready to go?" Angeal asks, leaning in to hear Ivonne from the other side. She looked around, a little skittish, and looked at the mirror.

"Just fixing up, sweetie," she said as she looked in the mirror. Angeal nodded through the door, and told her that he'd be waiting in the car. She laughed as she agreed, and sighed as she heard his footsteps fade. She looked at the mirror again, and then looked down. She picked up the pregnancy test, and the results were finally in.

Negative.

She sighed, and felt like she was about to throw up from the anxiety. She loved children, but she was not ready to have her own. She quickly fixed her hair, grabbed her stuff, and headed out through the door. She didn't think it was necessary to tell Angeal about this.

ଶ  
><strong>Aura<strong>

"Kadaj's lame group is lame," said Axel as he walked to school along with Aura. She kissed her teeth, and nudged him in his ribs.

"They're not that lame," she said as she kicked a rock in front of her. "I've been talking to this kid named Loz in my swordsmanship class, and he's with their group. He's not half bad."

"Whatever, I still think they're lame." Axel scoffed, and decided to change the subject. "So what's up with you and Seifer?"

"Eh, we've been going out on small dates, and it's been a week already," she replied. "I mean, he's pretty cool, and he has potential. If the month passes and he's still cool, I'll go out with him."

"**What!"** Axel shouted. He wasn't prepared to hear something so terrifying in the morning, and he wasn't at all happy to hear Aura's decision. "That guy has a lot of girlfriends, and they've done _a lot_ of things."

"I'm not like them," she said while smirking. "If it gets out of hand, he'll get one coming."

Axel shook his head, there was no way making her think otherwise. Heck, he was just going to have to go for the ride, even though he really didn't like it. As the two best friends made it to school, Aura peered around the area. She saw Marie, a girl who was in almost all of her classes, walking with Riku, a supposed heartthrob.

ଶ  
><strong>Carmen<strong>

"I shouldn't have doubted your abilities to play the drums," a very tired Demyx said, yawning as he did. Carmen chuckled, and finished texting a message to one of her friends. She looked over to him, and smirked. Carmen and Demyx had their own instruments at home, but weren't allowed to bring them to school because the teacher wanted everyone to start from scratch. "Well, you're not half-bad on the

Sitar," she replied.

"Man, who knew I'd find such a cool chick as you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Carmen blushed, and looked ahead. It had been a week since she and Demyx started hanging out, and so far, there was nothing wrong with the guy. They had everything in common, and Carmen found him to be very cute. Demyx also liked Carmen, but he wanted to be sure, before he did anything, he would regret. Of course, small time flirting wouldn't hurt. While looking down at Carmen, he blew into her ear, and she giggled uncontrollably. She lightly slapped his chest, and the two walked into the school with smiles and giggles.

ଶ  
><strong>Mika<strong>

Mika and Hope walked in to the school, but she couldn't help but wonder about Roxas and Xion. Just what was it that had happened? Ever since she had found out, curiosity had sparked in her. Deep in thought, Mika sucked on her red lollipop loudly. She had to voice this concern.

"Don't talk about them so loud here," he said, trying to shush her. "O13 might hear, and who knows, they might make you stay quiet, too!"

"B-but it seems so interesting! Who knew I'd encounter high school drama so early in the year!" Mika said pursing her lips tightly together. She couldn't help but feel a small tug of guilt at finding the situation exciting. Mika reminded herself that someone dying is a huge deal! "I'm so curious! Aren't you Hope?"

"Ah, well…I just don't want to get involved!" He explained waving his hands in front of him frantically.

Mika raised an eyebrow at him, "But I do, isn't it odd that Roxas would be a part of his own girlfriend's death?" She frowned slightly, remembering how she had wanted him to be her boyfriend before. However after learning about the circumstances, Mika had decided to just give up all together on any romantic relationships with Roxas. She shook her head after realizing she was in a middle of a conversation with Hope. Grinning, she handed him a watermelon lollipop, since it was their usual routine to eat lollipops together.

"Why don't you ask one of his friends or something?" he asked, trying to help her. Hope took a lick of his sweet, light green treat; he really didn't want to get in any kind of dangerous trouble. However, his best friend was making that quite difficult. She nodded, and vowed to find some information. She couldn't get it from Sora, since he wasn't all up there at times what with being in love with Kairi.

"You're right, I'll ask Marie. She's told me a bit about him, she might help me," she replied. Hope had a slight blush on his face at the mention of her friend's name, but Mika didn't notice. She was bent on finding out all there is to know about Roxas and Xion, but she wasn't going to do anything to reveal it to anyone. She understood privacy, and wouldn't do anything to anyone if it caused them harm.

ଶ  
><strong>Kendrix<strong>

While holding hands with her boyfriend Cloud, Kendrix walked to school happy. Of course, that happiness quickly seemed to fall apart when Tifa, a rather _too_ close friend of Cloud's, came walking up to them. Kendrix sighed in disgust, and Tifa looked the other way, and smiled sweetly at Cloud. "Tifa…how are you?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I'm fine, how are you?" she asked him. Cloud had a tired sigh, and Tifa looked at him with a worried look. He looked back at her, and shrugged. "Well, things are a little shaky at home," he replied.

"Oh, I understand," she replied. She patted his shoulder, and nodded at him. Kendrix started hugging Cloud's arm, and glares at Tifa. "Whatever Cloud is going through I'll be there to help him, so you can leave it to me," Kendrix retorted, hugging Cloud's arm tightly.

Cloud laughed lightly, and pries his hand out of her grip so he could wrap it around her. Tifa notices this, and scoffs lightly so that Cloud wouldn't hear it. "Well, if you ever need me to talk to, you know I'm always here Cloud," she said as she gave another sweet smile. She runs to her class, which is a portable and Cloud smiles as she leaves. Kendrix wraps her arms around his chest, and sighs happily, as they enter the school.

ଶ  
><strong>Period one – Aura and Marie<strong>

"Well, you're probably not playing it right, doofus."

Roxas and Marie laughed as Riku tried explaining the game to Sora, who couldn't really grasp the concept of it. Marie stretched her legs, while Roxas started stretching his arms. He takes a glance over to Aura, who is also stretching her legs. He hadn't noticed how long her legs were before, and when he started thinking about it he started blushing. Marie took notice, and looked over to Aura. She tilted her head in confusion, and wondered why Roxas was so into her. She wasn't able to find anything so far on Aura, but she was determined to help her friend.

"All right students, we'll begin this class by pairing up as sparring partners—"

"Oh, then I'd like to be paired with Aura, please."

The whole gasped lowly, and stared at Marie as if she had stepped into the bowels of hell and came back unharmed. Aura didn't say anything, and continued to stretch her legs, and Angeal took this as a sign that both students were all right with the deal. He nodded, and started pairing other students up. Riku, Sora, and Roxas all stared at Marie as if she had switched her brain with Sora's.

"Marie why'd you do that!" Riku asked, slightly concerned. She crossed her legs as she sat down, and the boys did the same. "Well, I'll be able to find more about her for you, Roxas."

"W-what!" he said, looking redder than a tomato. Riku and Sora started snickering, and began teasing the young blonde. Marie smiled, and glanced over to Aura.

Flicking the dirt from under her nails, Aura watches as Seifer takes a seat next to her. "You should ditch that blondie and be with me."

She smirks, and stretches her leg away from her. "It's so tempting, but no."

"Why the hell not?" he asks, getting a little angry that Aura would rather stick around a goody two-shoes than be with him, but Aura chuckles. She tells him that girls like Marie don't talk to girls like her, and insists that she might find interesting. With a sly smirk creeping on his face, Seifer reminds Aura that she had a challenge to complete before she goes off flirting with girls, and she simply scoffs at his perverted mind.

When the class goes silent, Angeal walks to the centre of the classroom. "Well, as you all have been practicing on how to handle a blade, we'll be using sparring partners instead of dummies. I'll also show you a demonstration of how a fight will go. Aura. Vaan. To the front."

"Yes! Finally, someone to fight!" Vaan replies excitedly. Aura got up slowly, and walked towards the centre. She wasn't so used to having so many eyes on her, but she'd figure that was a part of the class. As Vaan and Aura got up to the front, Angeal cleared his throat and looked at the class.

"Let's see a friendly fight between a junior and a freshman, and you might learn a few things," he said as he placed his hands behind his back. "Though, this freshman is a little ahead than the usual norm. Nonetheless, let us begin!"

As he blew the whistle he had on him, Vaan was the first to attack. Aura quickly blocked his attack, and swung her blade at him. Vaan barely blocked it, but being quick on his toes, he attacked back. Aura took a step back, and blocked another attack. Attacking and blocking was the main tactics of these two, and Angeal noticed this. After two minutes of fighting, he called the match. It was a tie.

"Good work, you two," he said. He looked over to the class, and they watched with amazement and awe. "This is how fights will go from now on. Practice with your sparring partner, and you'll become better swordsmen and swordswomen."

After a few more lessons and lectures, class ended, and the students all headed towards their next class. Aura left with Seifer, and Roxas watched as they did. Riku hugged Marie tightly, and gave her long kiss before leaving each other. Sora took a glance at this, and decided to walk towards Roxas. "Dude, just talk to her already," he told Roxas as he saw his longing look.

"S-shut up, man."

ଶ  
><strong>Period Two - Sex ED<strong>

As the girls walked into class, Marie waited patiently for her friends outside. A minute after, Carmen appeared with a big smiled plastered on her face. As she got closer, Marie noticed, and had a knowing look. "I wonder what that smile is for…Hmm, something tells me it has to do with Demyx."

Carmen, with a face that was a bright shade of red, started stuttering uncontrollably. For some reason, whatever Marie said about her and Demyx seemed to always sound like something it wasn't. Marie laughed, and joked about it. The two girls waited for Mika, another friend of Marie's. When she arrived, they exchanged greetings, and the three went inside to find seats next to each other.

Kendrix and Aura had already been inside the classroom, and sitting as far away from the front as possible. Kendrix hated being alone and Aura…well she just hated people.

Their teacher, a rather busty and sexual looking teacher named Lulu, walked inside the classroom, and placed her stuff on the desk. When she finished getting organized, she looked at the girls. "Your body is important, and you must know and be comfortable in it."

"_I don't think anyone would feel comfortable if they stood near her_," Carmen whispered to Marie. She looked at the teacher, and then back at her chest. She sighed in disappointment, and tried covering her chest with arms. Carmen raised her eyebrow, and nudged Marie. "_I didn't mean you, silly."_

"_Hey, Marie?_" Mika asked, tugging on Marie's shirt. She looked at her, and nodded, prompting her to go on. "_Can you help me with something at lunch?_"

Marie nodded, noticing the serious look on her face, and Mika smiled at her. As they paid attention to the teacher, Kendrix doodled on a piece of paper. That is, of course, until Kairi scooted over. "I'll forgive you if you apologize for inking my hair green."

Kendrix looked over to Kairi, who had a smile on her face. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, and looked around. "Uh, sorry?"

"Apology accepted," she continued to smile, and scooted back to her own friends. Kendrix rolled her eyes, and muttered something about her being weird. Lulu walks around the class, and then goes back to the centre.

"We'll begin with a small two-group assignment, and I'll be assigning your partners," she said as she took out a piece of paper. "All right, let's see…"

As she started appointing partners, Aura opted to be alone for the assignment. Lulu didn't, and couldn't really care, and so agreed with Aura's request. Everyone looked at her, and wondered who wanted to give up a partner. Things went so much faster and easier with a partner. In the end, Marie collaborated with Olette, while Carmen with Selphie, Mika with Rikku, and Kendrix with Fuu. "It's a short project, and I expect it to be done by tomorrow! Class dismissed."

After the girls had packed their belongings, Carmen, Marie, and Mika walked out of class. Aura stepped out quickly, with her side bag hitting some students along the way. "Hey Mika, let's go eat lunch first, and then we can talk about what you need help with."

Mika nodded, and Carmen sighed with a hint of annoyance. "I really don't want to work on a project that has to do with **sex!**"

As soon as Carmen finished the last word, a bunch of students started giving the three girls weird and funny looks. Some started snickering, and others were curious to find out what they were talking about, but didn't get too close. Carmen sighed again, and dropped her shoulders. "Well…it's lunch, so you can have fun with Demy-poo."

"For the love of—now you're giving out names?" Carmen asked, shaking her head at her friend. She straightened herself, and looked at the girls. "Well, I'm going to go. I'm going to eat lunch with _Demyx_, not _Demy-poo._"

Marie and Mika snickered, and watched as Carmen left. The two girls then proceeded to head to the cafeteria, where their friends hope, Riku and other friends were waiting.

Kendrix walked out of class last, and waiting for her was Noctis and Zidane. She yawned, and looked at the two boys waiting. "Ugh, sex ed is so boring when you're alone."

"Heh, well it's only fun when you have two people—"

"Don't finish that sentence, please." Noctis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over to Kendrix and crossed his arms. "So, are we eating lunch together?"

"Nooope, I got a date with Cloud," she replied as she started taking out her cell phone. Both Zidane and Noctis groaned in disappointment, though, it was mostly Noctis who was disappointed that Kendrix wouldn't be sitting with them.

"Not another sausage fest…," Zidane dropped his shoulders, and looked as if a big stormy Cloud hung above his head. Kendrix laughed, and ran past them while shouting apologies.

ଶ  
><strong>Lunch<strong>

Aura walked around with her bag, and started scouting the area. When she spotted her gang, she walked over there. As soon as she could step forward though, her friend Loz stopped her in her tracks. "Hey Aura, do you want to help me with my sword handling after school for swordsmanship class? I just wanna be sure before we start sparring with our partners."

Aura cocked her head over to her group, who were waving their hands for her. She blinked, looked over to Loz and agreed, then left. She couldn't understand how a person as normal as Loz was related to Kadaj and Yazoo. What was worse is that their older brother was Sephiroth. She didn't really care though, it's not like they were causing her problems.

As Aura arrived to the area, O13 resided, they gave her a weird look, and Larxene walked up to her. "Why were you talking to that loser, Loz?"

"You' d be surprised how different he is compared to his other stupid brothers," she said as she sat down next to Axel.

Down by the big pink, Carmen and Demyx enjoy a nice lunch together. As they watch the other students eat and walk around, Demyx started chuckling. Carmen looked over to him, and raised her eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?"

"This is where couples usually eat or make out." Carmen snickered after hearing this, and looked over to him. She joked and asked if they were going to make out, and Demyx suddenly went silent. Carmen noticed, and looked at him with a serious look.

"Everything okay…?" she asked. Demyx returned to normal as he smiled and leaned against the tree. "I like you a lot," he replied.

Carmen blushed, and was at a loss of words. Demyx continued, "I mean, you're cool and we click so well. That's hard to find if you ask me."

Carmen smiled, and couldn't say anything to top his words. The best that she could do was lean on his shoulder as they continued to eat their lunch. The whole environment suddenly felt peaceful, if just for that moment.

Marie, Mika, Hope, Riku and a couple of their friends spotted the biggest table so that they could eat. Kairi was at the table feeding Sora his food as an act of love, and Naminé was doodling and eating at the same time. Roxas was eating his food, and took a couple of glances over to the area 013 resided. Mika noticed this, and tried figuring out a way to tell Marie. She ate her food slowly, and looked down until she saw her cell phone in her pocket. She quickly took it out, and started texting Marie. When her phone vibrated, Marie stopped eating to look down as she read the text.

**I wanna know more about Roxas and Xion.**

The recipient was from Mika, and Marie read it normally, so that she wouldn't gain attention. Truth be told, Marie started getting curious about the case ever since she told Mika about it last week. She wanted to know what happened, since Xion seemed like a normal girl. She didn't know her as well as Naminé, Riku or Roxas did, but she seemed nice. The only people who really knew the whole truth was O13.

'**kay. Roxas never told me everything, so I'm a little curious, too.  
><strong>**I'll make an excuse so we can leave and find out.**

As Marie gets up from her seat, Riku glances at her, and raises his eyebrow. "Where are you going?" From her seat, Mika frowned slightly at Riku. She had never liked him. However the fact that he was Sora's best friend and Marie's boyfriend, made it hard for her to avoid him.

"Mika and I wanna get a head start on our project before we start working on it with our partners," she replied with a smile. As soon as Mika got up from the table, Riku, Hope and even Sora offered to come along and help. Kairi insisted Sora to stay, but he still wanted to come along. Both Mika and Marie stopped, and looked at each other before looking back at the boys. Mika didn't know what to say, and Marie was stuttering in her mind. "Uh, well, uh. Do…you guys want to help us with our _sex ed_ project?"

"Hey, Kairi, I think we forgot to eat dessert," Sora said, trying to find a way out of working on anything related to sex. His own male sex ed class was enough, he didn't want to work with a girl for that. "So, uh, guess I gotta sit this out."

"Ha, you pansy," Riku snorted as he laughed at Sora. Riku still got up, and walked towards Marie. "I'm sure it's pretty awkward for you and Mika as it is, so I'm fine with staying behind."

"Maybe you should come along, since you do look like a girl and all…" Mika muttered under her breath, low enough that only Marie heard. Marie sent her friend a sharp look, but chose to ignore the comment.

"Thank you," replied Marie as she pecked Riku on the cheek. Hope looked at them, and sighed. He looked over to Mika who gave him a smile. "I guess I'll stay here, too," he replied, poking his food with his fork.

Mika thanked Hope, and the two friends went off into the library to find out what they could about the case.

ଶ  
><strong>Period Three – Melodi<strong>

Melodi sat quietly alone in her poetry class. The teacher waited impatiently for her students to calm down, since they were busy talking or fighting to pay attention. Once they students got bored, the teacher sighed, and started the class. "We'll be having a small project. It is the second week, and projects are going to be handed out a lot."

While explaining the project, a student known for his mark of failing almost every class lifted his leg up on one of the empty desks. He yawns, and turns his head as he looks around the classroom. He noticed Melodi and smirks, as she seemed so out of place. "Yo, who's that?"

"Huh?" his friend, Nero, or better known as Nero the Sable, looked over to where Melodi sat. He knew about her, since her older brother was Bade Cora. "She's a freshman."

"Heh, no wonder she looks so out of place," replied Vanitas, watching as she wrote down the information on the project.

"I wouldn't be so sure, her older brother is Blade." Nero pushes a chair out in front of him as he rested his leg on it. Vanitas and Nero knew Blade as the supposed 'prince of Enix High' because he was in control of many things. There was also the fact that he was very strong, and lacked sympathy, empathy, morality…, he was an emotionless person. Vanitas was impressed that Blade had siblings, but they still looked nothing alike. Blade was pale with blonde hair and deep green eyes, he had no spark in his eyes, and he always looked pissed. Melodi on the other hand had long soft brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were what caught Vanitas' attention, since they were the brightest shade of blue. Almost like ice.

"Alright, I'll be assigning partners—"the teacher is interrupted when Vanitas stands, and she gives out a dramatic and annoyed sigh. "Vanitas, if you leave this class like you did all those other classes last year you'll never pass freshman year."

"Shut up, I only go up to tell you that she's gonna be my partner," he snorted as he pointed to Melodi. The teacher gasped lightly at him telling her to shut up, but she waved it off. She looked over to Melodi and asked her if it was all right, but she gave no reply. The teacher sighs again, and rubs her temples. "Fine, I don't care. Be partners," she replied.

Vanitas smirked, and Melodi closed her eyes for a moment. She really hated school.

ଶ  
><strong>Period three – Carmen and Mika<strong>

Ivonne marked off the list as she checked every instrument stacked up at the front. After a week learning how to play with a mouthpiece, the students were getting restless and wanted to play their instruments already. As she checked off the instruments, Genesis, another teacher, walked into the room. He smiled at Ivonne, who had just looked up to see him. Over the past week, he and Ivonne had been meeting in the music room for her third period class. It was his spare, and he usually spent it preparing for his other class, or ate something to pass the time. However, before all that he made sure to see Ivonne first.

"How are you?" he asked, looking at the pile of instruments.

"I'm good, just checking off this list here," she replied, looking at the list. Genesis nodded, and looked around the class. He was finding this particular meeting awkward, since he wanted to ask her something. Of course, he was scared of her reply, but he had to ask.

"I was wondering…would you like to grab dinner later on?" he asked, hoping for a positive response. Ivonne looked up from her list, with eyes wide open. She giggled and smiled after. "Angeal is taking me out to a surprise dinner later on, so that would have to be a no, unfortunately. I am going to a gala tomorrow, seeing as it is the weekend, so would you like to accompany me then?"

"Of course, I love art," he replied. He and Ivonne seemed to have a lot in common when it came to the art department. He was a master of poetry, and often read a novel named 'loveless' that he had been obsessed with. Ivonne nodded, and as the bell rang, they said their farewells.

As the students came in, most, if not all, were in awe as they saw the instruments stacked up. Mika was happy to see a big, black piano standing by itself at the end. Carmen squealed when she saw a green and red silky drum set, and Demyx chuckled along with her squealing. The students sat down impatiently, since all they wanted to do was get their instruments. Ivonne stood at the centre of class, and looked at everyone. "Welcome class. As you can see, the instruments have come in. Make sure you take good care of them, because the board won't replace them until after the year. "

The class passed with the students receiving their instruments, along with a beginner's book. Hope and Mika were in one corner, trying out their instruments. Hope received a case of reeds, so that if one broke, he would have back-ups. When he tried it out, Mika couldn't help but laugh, because he sounded like a duck. Hope tried concentrating on his instrument, but he couldn't contain his laughter and ended up laughing into the instrument, giving out short quacking noises. This just made Mika laugh more.

Carmen and Demyx got their instruments too, and when Carmen tested hers out, Demyx strung his sitar to the beat of her drumming. After a while, Carmen stopped, and laughed along with Demyx as their random playing had the eyes of most students. When Paine, another student, blew into her trumpet, Bartz began to laugh uncontrollably. "Haha, oh man! Paine let on rip!"

"Shut up, will you?" threatened Paine. Bartz stopped laughing, and started looking away nervously, not wanting to get on Paine's bad side. Ivonne walked up to the centre of the class, and raised her hand to get the students attention.

"All right, we'll begin slowly, but soon enough we'll be playing all kinds of music," she said as she clasped her hands together. "Please come prepared for next class, and think of songs you'd like for us to play as a class. Have a good day, class!"

As the students walked out of class happily with their instruments, Mika still kept making fun of Hope's noise. Carmen and Demyx walked out of class with headphones clipped to one of their ears, listening to some rock songs and pretending they were playing their respective parts.

ଶ  
><strong>Period Four – Kendrix and Aura<strong>

Aura and Axel walked into class with their uniforms on, and Aura spotted Seifer. As she looked around, she noticed that Fuu was nowhere in sight. _'Must be sick,'_ thought Aura. She shrugged her shoulders, since she always thought Fuu as a nuisance, and looked over to Axel. "Meet me after school. I'm gonna chill with Seifer."

She left quickly, and Axel had no time to say goodbye. He sighed looked down at the floor. Roxas walked in after, and headed towards Axel. He noticed that Aura wasn't with him, and looked around to spot her. When he saw her with Seifer, Roxas groaned in annoyance. "Why is she always with him?"

"Why are you so _peeved_?" Axel asked in response. "It's not like she's _your_ best friend."

"Well—I—I-It's not—I mean, I just want to meet h-her," he stuttered. Axel raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arm as he looked at Aura. "Well, I'll tell her you want to her, then we can all have play-date," Axel replied sarcastically.

Roxas huffed, and continued to stare at Aura. He felt a blush creep up on him, and he covered his face.

On the other side of the court, Kendrix rolled around on top of a yoga ball. Zidane kept kicking it away from her, and started laughing as he did so. Kendrix started to get angry, but before she could say anything, Noctis came in, and joined the two. "Hey guys, we doing anything after school?"

"Nah, I gotta drop off a letter at Enix high. Something to do with Kuja, but he never brings it with him, and the orphanage is way too busy to bring it themselves," replied Zidane, who was slightly kicking the ball at this point.

"Why is your brother so weird? I mean, you guys are nothing alike," commented Kendrix, still rolling around on her yoga ball. Zidane shrugged his shoulders, and thought that maybe his adoptive parents didn't care for Kuja as much as they did for him and his younger sister.

"What about you, Kendrix?" Noctis asked Kendrix. She groaned, and slipped off her ball. She sat and crossed her legs, and crossed her arms. "I have to stay behind and finish a stupid sex ed project for tomorrow."

"I'll stay behind then, so you don't get home too late," he replied. Kendrix gave a sweet smile and thanked Noctis. "So, how are you and Cloud?"

"Good, he's off practicing his swordsmanship skills," she replied. Noctis nodded, and acted like a general and made sure his comrades were good and healthy. It was weird, but that's how Zidane and Kendrix saw him. Noctis quickly got on his knees and then started to do push-ups.

"All right, you punks get in a straight line!" said the coach, Cid Highwind. He came in with a ball, and a cigarette attached to his mouth. "It's volleyball season, so we gotta get in shape for it."

Violently throwing the ball at a random and poor student, who was none other than Reno, Cid takes a puff of his cigarette. "Alright, pony, get up front."

He pointed at Reno, and he walked to the other side of the gym. Cid explained that he was going to show an example of how to throw a ball in volleyball. He threw the ball in the air, and passed it to Reno using his tips. When Reno couldn't return the ball, and fell trying to do so, Cid laughed. "With all that talk, I expected you to throw like a pro!"

"_Ah, shut-up, old man._" Reno whispered lightly, but it was enough for Cid to hear. He growled, and threw a glare at the redhead.

"Fifty laps around the gym. _Now_," shouted Cid. Reno retorted, but Cid threw the ball at Reno. "You better do what I say, or else that ball's gonna be shoved down your pie-hole!"

As the class laughed when Reno ran around, they eventually got around to learning how to play volleyball.

ଶ  
><strong>Afterschool<strong>

While in the library, Marie and Olette finish off their project for sex ed. Olette sighed in relief, and scratches her head. "Man, this is so awkward working on something like this with a partner. I wonder if we could've gone solo, too."

"Who knows, but I'm glad we're finally done," replied Marie as she started putting her books away. "It was nice working with you, though."

"Yeah, you're right!" replied Olette. She stayed silent for a while, and then looked at Marie. "By the way, are you dating Riku?"

Marie stopped packing her books, and looked at Olette. "Yeah, that's right. It's not a big deal, though…"

"Oh, but the girls in his grade keep talking about you!" she replied, but she had a serious look on her face. "I mean, some of them say mean things like you're not pretty enough. But, I mean, you're very pretty!"

Marie begins to laugh nervously, and agrees with Olette. It is true that the girls in Riku's grade didn't like Marie, because she 'snatched' him away from them. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Being the girlfriend of a popular guy was tough, but Marie really cared for Riku.

Maybe it wasn't enough.

Zidane walked to Enix High, and had to leave a letter to the office. He didn't know what was inside the letter, since it was sealed shut, but he figured it was something bad. Nothing was ever good when it came to Kuja. He looked around, and noticed the hot babes at Enix High, but he knew they were all bad chicks. As he continued to walk around, he came face-to-face with a wall, or so he thought.

In reality, he had bumped into someone, a girl, to be specific. With her books down on the floor, the girl bended down to pick them up. Zidane noticed that she didn't yell or call him names, and so he bended down to help. He tried getting a closer look at the girl, but all he could see were her eyelashes, which were long to him. When she finally looked up, they met eye-to-eye. He couldn't help but gawk at her eyes, which seemed to be very beautiful to him. They were a very light shade of blue, and they were striking.

The girl noticed his staring, and quickly grabbed her books and got up. She left the scene quickly, and Zidane got up in time to see her walk away. He was silent, and could only watch her. He shook his head, though. He was already dating Dagger. As the girl walked further away, a boy with spikey black hair and golden eyes appeared, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Well Melodi, let's get started on that project. My house is crap, so we'll go to yours."

Melodi scoffed, and pried his arms off her. As she started to walk away, she felt something forcibly grab her arm. She gasped as she looked behind her, and Vanitas had grabbed her arm and brought her back towards him. He had a threatening look, and brought Melodi's ear close to his lips. "Listen, I know who your brother is, and I'm not scared. Let's just go to your house, and have ourselves a fun time, got it?"

Melodi stayed silent, with Vanitas arms tightly and painfully around her shoulder. What was she doing? She was stronger than this.

* * *

><p>22 Pages, <strong>damn<strong>! Good job, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi again! I am very sorry about the late update, _yet again. _I will be trying my best to get this story going again since I have time on my hands. Please note though, I'll probably be able to get a chapter out per month since each chapter is long as crack and I also have other stories I need to finish off. I also need to take into consideration of the other authors, but I couldn't wait for this chapter any longer. [Since the last one was uploaded in 2012, eek!]

**The Students:**

www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/S-A-H-Girls-Height-Difference-375122168

The authors that co-author this with me is: [in no specific order]

**Choco3Symphony**

**What. The. Fudge. WTF**

**sajere1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_"I failed angst in high school. They let me graduate anyway."_

**-John Scalzi**

It was already the end of the week, and school was going along smoothly as ever. Some of the students had already made new friends, while others were strolling along the way with their lovers or friends from before school. The weekend was here, and both Ivonne and Genesis were enjoying each other's company at the gala. They looked at various art pieces, and Genesis even bought a piece for his home. When Ivonne watched as he put something away in his wallet, she noticed that he did not have his wedding ring on.

"How bad is it between you and Quistis that you're not wearing your wedding ring?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't be offended. He looked at his finger, and scoffed lightly.

"She's been living with her friend for a while now," he said as he looked away. "We always argue every time, but then we begin to apologize and love each other. I'm quite tired of it."

"You've only been married for a year, though," Ivonne stated. She couldn't understand how they were having problems already, but then she placed a finger on her chin, and remembered how they had been dating since high school. They were pretty much high school sweethearts. "Hmm. I suppose all those years are finally catching up to you two."

"As sad as it is, I fear you are right." Genesis walked a bit further down the hall to look at the other paintings, and Ivonne followed close behind. He sighed, and looked at her. "And you? When do you plan to marry?"

"Oh…," was all she could say when she looked at him. She wasn't really sure when she would marry. She wasn't considering it since her parents passed away, and she had wanted them at her wedding—if it ever took place. "I suppose when Angeal and I are ready."

"You seem confident that the two of you will wed," he said.

She gave a soft smile, and slightly shook her head when she spoke. "Well, we've been with each other for a long while and I do enjoy his company."

"Ah. Please, don't marry him if that is the only reason," Genesis spoke. He crossed his arms and gave a serious look at Ivonne. "I said the same thing about Quistis and look at us. I would rather you marry out of love, not because it has become routine living with that person."

Ivonne never thought of it like that. She really did like Angeal, but she wasn't sure about marriage. He was right about the routine, since it had become normal for her to be with Angeal. She never thought about true love or anything of that manner.

**ଓ**

**Mika**

While at the library with Hope, Mika searched online about anything relating to the Xion case. Hope also looked online, and really only managed to find that Roxas was the suspect in the crime. Mika puffed her cheeks, and crossed her arms.

"It just keeps saying that Roxas did it," she said as she stomped her foot. Hope sighed, and leaned against the chair as he looked at the computer screen.

"Maybe he _did_ do it?" he asked. Mika looked down at the floor, and lowered her eyes. She didn't know why but she felt like he was hiding something that could really help his case, but she didn't know how he was going to even say it. She barely knew him. Just how was she supposed to get him to spill when she was practically a stranger to him? She groaned thumbing her head against the table. Her sulking was suddenly interrupted by her phone, and she looked up to check who messaged her; it was Marie asking if she had found anything. Mika responded sadly with no results, and asked what she was doing.

**"Double date with Sora and Kairi.**

**Help me out of it, please? x.x"**

Mika laughed a bit too loud for the library, and some of the people around stared at her, including Hope. He looked over to the message, and a slight frown appeared on his face. Mika noticed it, and wondered what was wrong. "What's up?" She asked poking the pouting boy in the forehead.

"O-oh, it's nothing," he said earning a scoff from his friend. A small blush crept on his face. "Marie looks really happy with Riku, doesn't she?"

"I guess…," Mika said, not really interested with anything to do with Riku. She was still shocked how they got together, and would've really liked her with someone else. Heck, even Hope—hey! There was an idea, she thought. She didn't want to do anything to break Marie and Riku up, but she suddenly had a back-up date for her friend should they ever break up. Well, that depended on how long they lasted. She sighed, and got up from her seat and looked over to Hope, who seemed lost in this own thoughts.

"Let's go, Hope. We're getting nowhere and I'm hungry," She gave him a cheeky grin. "Wanna get a drink at the cafe?"

Hope snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Alright," he agreed beginning to smile along with his best friend. "Wait … I'm paying aren't I?" he sighed as realization hit him.

"I forgot my wallet," Mika said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "But don't worry Hope, I've got the employee discount!"

She texted her friend saying she would think of something, and received a thank you message in return. Hope turned off the computer, before Mika ushered him out of the library while suggesting they get milk-tea.

**ଓ**

**Kendrix**

Shopping with her boyfriend, Kendrix and Cloud enjoyed the day together as they walked through the streets looking at some of the stores. Being the gentleman that he was, Cloud went ahead and bought some outfits for Kendrix, who rewarded him with kisses. It was originally supposed to be them along with Noctis and Zidane, but the latter pulled out since he had something else to do. Noctis wasn't too happy with the idea of being with Kendrix _and_ Cloud, since he wasn't really one to be a third wheel. Nonetheless, they went along talking and laughing at some points, and Cloud even found out about Noctis' father.

"I didn't realize your father was a leader of a mafia, nor did I realize just how much tension there is between him and Mr. Shinra," Cloud stated. "Zack and I worked for him at one point, but he's too much of a tyrant."

"Well, unlike Shinra my dad actually cares for his crew, since we treat each other like family," Noctis replied. He shoved his hands in his pocket, and Kendrix yawned.

"Hey, let's go check out the stores on Nairn Street," she suggested as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist. He smiled, placed his hand around her shoulder, and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. Noctis stood uncomfortably as they shared their bouts of public affections, and waited until they stopped before walking down towards the next street.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a low voice called out. Kendrix, Cloud and Noctis turned around and saw Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz standing in front of them. Kendrix gasped, since she knew that these three brothers were trouble. Cloud placed his hand in front of her, and made sure she was behind him.

"What do you want?" he snarled at them. The boys started laughing, an obvious sign that they were up to their usual antics. In truth, for now they only meant to interrogate the chocobo haired blonde and his 'toy'. But naturally both were threatened and were eager to meet their end of the fight if one arose. Noctis reached for Kendrix, however, and kept her at bay as the trio's chuckles continued. Fortunately, another figure appeared and put a cease toward the impending conflict.

"Is there a problem here?" a police officer asked as he placed his hands on his hips. The brothers looked at each other, and shared a similar look of agreement. This would need to wait for a more appropriate and less supervised time. The group watched the stalkers walk away under the officers attentive eyes. He turned towards the others asked if everyone was all right, and the three of them nodded. As the officer walked away, a tall and slim looking figure walked their way, and Kendrix rolled her eyes when she knew who it was.

"Tifa, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked as he gave her a friendly hug. Tifa smiled at him, and explained how she was shopping with a couple of friends. She was mainly looking around with Aerith as they went shopping for potential graduation dresses. Cloud widened his eyes. "That's right. Zack is graduating this year."

"He's with us shopping with Aerith. She has to bring him along everywhere since they're together," Tifa and Cloud exchanged a couple of laughs, and Kendrix cleared her throat. She had never been comfortable with Tifa around Cloud. The girl was older than her and had known her boyfriend longer and frankly didn't seem to understand the term 'boyfriend' when he belonged to another girl.

Honestly, she had every reason _not_ to like the dark haired junior. Kendrix curled her arm through Clouds and made to tug him in the opposite direction; however Cloud already seemed to have his mind set.

"Actually, why don't you and Noctis go on ahead and I'll catch up? I need to talk to Zack for a bit," he said. Kendrix stood there dumbfounded when Cloud walked with Tifa as they met up with their older friends. She couldn't believe her boyfriend left just to hang out with Tifa. Sure other people were involved, but he left with _Tifa_. She crossed her arms, and stormed down towards Nairn Street, with Noctis following her along the way.

"Hey, slow down," he said as he caught up with her. "Don't let it bother you. He's only going to talk to Zack."

"The fact that Tifa is there is what makes my blood boil. I don't care about Zack or Aerith," she admitted. Noctis sighed, and just rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her.

"Cloud loves _you_, not Tifa," he said. Kendrix sighed and took a deep breath. She knew she was right, Cloud had been nothing but faithful and she should trust him for it. But that didn't mean she had to trust Tifa.

Kendrix reluctantly allowed Noctis to pull them back on to their trek when a particular sign caught her attention," Hey look, Island's Secret is having their semi-annual sale!"

A soft groan escaped Noctics' lips as he stared up at the scantily clad women advertising the contents of the store. "You know what, I need a rest. Why don't you go in and I'll wait out here on the bench?"

He hardly had a chance to take a step back before Kendrix's arm snaked around his and drug him to the store entrance," Not a chance!"

**ଓ**

**Melodi**

Melodi finished off the assignment that her poetry teacher had assigned, with no help from Vanitas. He only came over to her place and raided the fridge and hogged the TV for the remainder of the day. Blade didn't come home that night either, so it was basically just her and her parents. She sighed as she printed out the paper, placed it inside her binder, and looked out her window. The day was still bright and she figured she would go for a walk or something, _anything_ to get out of the house.

When she stepped outside, the first thing she saw were two boys arguing over something. She closed her door, walked along the street, and the arguing eventually got louder.

"How are you going to help Mikoto with her homework if you barely do yours?" she heard one of the boys say. The other grunted, and sounded like he scoffed.

"I am just too smart for those idiotic classes at Enix High," he said. "But I wouldn't dare go to Square Ace High, Zidane."

"Why not, Kuja?" Zidane asked. Melodi wanted to listen in since the boy with the tail mentioned Square Ace High, but they had already spotted her. They stopped walking, and Zidane immediately walked a bit forward when he saw her face—especially her eyes. "Hey, you're that girl I bumped into at Enix High!"

"You bumped into Blade Cora's sister. You are really lucky he wasn't in sight when you did," Kuja said as he crossed his arms. He took a glance at Melodi, who looked away. Zidane smiled as he ignored Kuja and attempted to stick out his hand for a handshake, but a boy with black spikey hair violently slapped it away.

"Watch where you're going with that hand of yours," he said as he placed his arm around Melodi's shoulder. He gripped it tightly, which made her flinch in pain as she stared at him—at Vanitas. "And make sure it doesn't go near my girl, _ever_."

"Hey, man, you didn't have to practically slap it off!" Zidane shouted. Vanitas smirked, and told him and Kuja to leave. Zidane wasn't going to go anywhere after being hit, but Kuja dragged him away. He started muttering some words, but Vanitas laughed.

Melodi pried his arm off her shoulder and tried walking away, but he ended up grabbing her wrist and brought her back by force. She gasped lightly at the action, and struggled with him. "Let me go," she warned.

"I grace you with my appearance and this is how you treat me?" he snarled. She continued to struggle but his grip was tight. "I came here hoping to work on our project or whatever it's called."

"…I already finished it," she said as she continued to pry his hand off hers'. "So let me go."

He brought his arm around her shoulder again, and she was getting angry by now. He pinched her neck roughly, and she whelped in pain. He smirked. "Damn, you're actually pretty smart. Guess that means I'll be sticking around. Let's head back to your place."

She didn't say a word, and merely walked with him as they made it to her home. She didn't know how or why she was experiencing this, but she really hated everything around her. Why was this happening to her?

**ଓ**

**Carmen**

Carmen took the time to dress up and meet Demyx at a local café. She didn't understand it, but she was so happy being near him. He made her stomach do flips and she couldn't help but daydream about him during the times they weren't together. She would constantly message her friend Marie about how she was falling hard for him, but the blond girl told her to be careful—since he belonged to O13. She couldn't understand, Carmen thought, since her own boyfriend wasn't as real or as genuine as Demyx. No one came close to him. _No one._

She sat in one of the chairs outside the café, and watched as Demyx approached not far from where she was. She smiled brightly as he scratched the back of his head, and he smiled in return.

"Hey, beautiful," he teased. She gave a giggle, and the two of them hugged as they walked out on to the streets.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked. He placed a finger on his chin, and Carmen smiled. He looked so cute when he did that, and she couldn't help but notice. He looked down and smiled as he told her about a new arcade opening up today. She gave an even bigger smile, and was amazed at how already knew so much about her. She loved video games, and the two of them walked off towards the arcade. When they arrived, they heard a couple talking not too far. Carmen was able to figure out the voice.

"It's just awkward being on a double date with her," said the voice, who Carmen instantly knew as Marie. The other voice, who obviously belonged to Riku, said something she couldn't hear. "I just found it weird how they went out right after we did."

"Marie?" Carmen called out. Marie turned around, and smiled at her friend as she went up to hug her. Carmen laughed, and asked what they were doing at the arcade, and Marie sighed. She told them how she and Riku went on a double date with Sora and Kairi, and how Sora wanted to play at the arcade. "Double date? Sounds awkward."

"Tell me about it," Marie mumbled, to which Riku looked at her. He sighed, and apologized about it. She shook her head, and kissed his cheek stating it wasn't his fault. He hugged her in return and the two of them started giving each other quick kisses. Carmen started making gag noises. They separated and smiled at Carmen, who stopped making the noises. Marie looked over to Demyx, who gave a smile at her and Riku. She looked back at Carmen, and raised her eyebrow. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Just hanging out," Demyx said. Carmen nodded, and Marie smiled. She gave a little giggle and commented on how they looked like a couple.

"Marie!" Carmen whined. Marie started laughing, and Demyx started blushing. Sora and Kairi came out of the arcade, and spotted Carmen. The young blonde's eyes widened when she realized she didn't give a proper introduction between Sora and Carmen.

"Sora, Kairi, this is Carmen. I met her while we toured the school on the first day of school," she said. Carmen smiled and shook Sora's hand, and then Kairi's hand.

"Hey Carmen, wanna play a game with me? Kairi doesn't like it, so I need a partner," Sora asked. Carmen complied, but looked at Demyx. He smiled, and walked in with her as she went to play against Sora. Kairi wanted to go get a snack, and Riku offered to go with her. He kissed Marie on the lips, and smiled as they parted.

**ଓ**

**Aura**

"Are you still playing hard-to-get with Seifer?" Axel asked as he drank his slushie. Aura chewed on a piece of gum as she nodded, and Axel sighed. "Out of all the guys…"

"Don't tell me you're jelly?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and went back to drinking. She scoffed, and they both leaned against one of the railings at the food court in the mall. "So, Marie gave me her cell phone number in case I needed to contact her for help or anything. Should I just prank her?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Axel said. He finished his drink and threw it over towards the garbage, which wasn't that far. "She's just trying to help out. I think you should actually be serious about it, too."

Aura scoffed again, and looked across the court. She noticed a blonde boy approaching them, and she lowered her eyes. The freak kept staring at her in gym class. He waved his hand at Axel, who returned his wave. Aura sighed, and crossed her arms. Axel parted from the railing and did his secret handshake with Roxas. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much, just said bye to Hayner, Pence and Olette," he replied. Axel snorted, and told him he needed to start hanging out with him again or else he'd turn into a complete nerd. Aura chuckled at this, which caused Roxas to blush. He sighed. "You're always with 013, so… it's not really my scene."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's right," Axel said as he scratched his head. He looked at aura, and then back at Roxas. "Oh yeah. Aura, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Aura."

Roxas blushed even more at the random confrontation, and nodded at Aura as she looked at him. She sighed, and got off from the railing. "This just got boring, and I'm out of here. I probably have to meet someone."

She walked away, and Roxas sighed. Axel noticed, and raised his eyebrow at this. He decided to ignore it though, and patted him on the back. Roxas looked up, and gave a weak smile. Axel started walking ahead, and then looked back at the blonde. "I'm hungry again. Let's go get something to eat."

**ଓ**

**School day**

**Kendrix – first period**

Kendrix's weekend didn't seem to get any better after her boyfriend never returned after his escape with Tifa. Instead she and Noctis continued their shopping trip alone, and she was a little peeved. She had planned to make this statement known when they saw each other this morning, however, she had never been the best at remaining frustrated with her boyfriend. With a heartfelt sincere apology included with a tight hug and a passionate kiss that sent spectators red-faced, how could she stay mad? Her fingers danced across her lips as she relived that very moment.

"Class is boring," Zidane said as he yawned. He lifted his leg on one of the chairs near him and bent backwards as he placed his hands behind his head. "How was hanging with Cloud ad Noctis?"

Kendrix frowned as a storm began to cloud over her pleasant dreams. "That Tifa witch ruined it by showing up," she mumbled. Well, she didn't hate Cloud but she could still hate Tifa.

Zidane raised his eyebrow, and Kendrix explained. "She came by after Kadaj and his brothers bothered us, and told Cloud how she was shopping for grad dresses with Aerith and Zack. Then Cloud said he had to talk to Zack and told us to go on ahead and he never met up with us."

"Eh, they probably talked about the guy's club," Zidane told her. "Zack is usually always in charge, so maybe he's passing the leadership down to Cloud. Maybe that's why they needed to talk."

"Club? Like strip club?" Kendrix asked, feeling her anger rise if Cloud would even agree to take charge of such a thing.

"…I wish, but no. it's a club where guys can be guys and talk about guy stuff, a real club for bros basically," he said as he explained. "There's even a girl's club. Aerith is in charge of it, and it's just… girly. Dagger likes it, though."

"We have clubs? When do they open up?" Kendrix asked. Zidane laughed and told her that the following month would be club month. Kendrix smiled, and wondered what kind of clubs would be open. Her smile quickly left when she looked at Zidane. "How come I never see you with Garnet?"

"Well… her parents are public figures, and I'm not exactly rolling in dough. It's like they expect prince charming for their daughter," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. "I can't remember the last time we hung out."

"That's sad… Shouldn't you talk to her about it?" she asked him. She didn't know what she would do if she was in that situation, and she frowned at Zidane. He just shrugged, however, and a small smirk appeared on his face. She lowered her eyes, she knew what that smirk meant; he liked another girl. "Don't tell me you found another girl…"

"Actually, I did meet a girl this weekend," he explained. Kendrix was ready to scold her friend for cheating, but he quickly explained. "She has a boyfriend, but you should've seen her. She is gorgeous and she has the brightest set of blue eyes. She just seems a bit quiet, though."

"Zidane… just make sure you break up with Garnet if you want another chick," she instructed him. He chuckled and nodded.

**ଓ**

**Marie and Aura**

**Period one**

Riku and Marie were writing down some notes from what Angeal was talking about, and Sora decided to copy the notes later on in the day. Roxas looked over to Aura, who kept talking to Seifer. She laughed and saw the looks they gave to each other, and he sighed. Riku turned to him, and then looked at Aura. He didn't know why he had such a fix on her, since she looked liked every bad girl.

"When do we get to the fighting?" Sora yawned as he placed his head on the desk. Roxas didn't answer him, and the brunette boy groaned in annoyance with his constant ogling. "Just talk to her already."

"I can't _just_ talk to her," Roxas retorted. "She ignores me or leaves whenever I'm near her."

Sora sighed, and looked over to Riku and Marie. They were giggling as they wrote down in their notebooks, and took glances at each other. It left an odd taste in Sora's mouth, since way back when he actually had a little crush on Marie. He still rather does… but ever since being with Kairi he's told himself that he has a beautiful girlfriend who loves him.

So then… why did he still feel a bit sour about Marie and Riku? They had been dating for a year now, and even then, he still couldn't get the sourness out of himself. She turned around for a brief moment and smiled at him. He blushed, and gave an awkward smile in return. He sighed when she turned around.

"Okay, I want you to pair up with your sparring partners," Angeal instructed. Everyone got up, and met up with their partners. Sora and Riku paired up, while Roxas and Hayner moved to another area of the room. Marie quickly made her way across the room, and immediately found Aura still talking with Seifer.

"Hello Seifer," she greeted as she gave a slight bow. "I gotta take Aura off your hands for a bit."

Without saying much, Marie grabbed her hands, and led her towards another area of the room. Seifer scoffed as he walked towards his partner, who was the reluctant Squall. As they reached the area Marie was looking for, Angeal made his way and gave them practice swords. Aura took some swift swings, while Marie attempted to get a good stance. When she felt comfortable, she looked at Aura and smiled.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Aura," Marie said as she stood still. Aura raised her eyebrow, and simply nodded in return. Marie continued. "I really only heard about you through my dad, since our dads work together, but I'm glad to finally meet you."

"…You know my dad?" she asked, a bit curious about the coincidence. Marie nodded, and told her that her father would stop by her house before heading home. Aura looked away, and recalled the times she would hang out with the man. He wasn't her real father, but adopted father. He, along with his late wife adopted Aura when she was a baby, and has since cared for her. Ever since his wife died, however, he took on a job so that he and Aura could still have food on the table and a place to live. She didn't mind, since she knew he was trying to help them live, but it got lonely being home alone. She shook her head, and looked at Marie, who was smiling at her. "I guess that's good, my old man barely comes home."

"Really? Same with my parents," Marie said. "My dad is flying all over the place, and my mom works all day practically, so it's just me at home."

Angeal took to the front and instructed his students how he wanted them to fight. He used one of the dummies as practice, and soon instructed everyone else to do the same with their partners. The class filled with roars and hits from the sword until it ended.

**ଓ**

**Ivonne**

**Period two**

Ivonne looked at her class as they read a passage from the books she handed out, and sighed. She couldn't help think about what Genesis said. She didn't want to stay in a regretful relationship like him, but she really didn't mind spending all her life with Angeal. Really, he was a sweet man and an honest worker. She got up from her chair when enough time passed by, and looked at her students. They were all talking amongst each other, which indicated that they were finished reading the passage.

"Alright, guys," she said as she got their attention. "Can someone tell me who the main character is in this short story?"

One of the students raised their hand, and Ivonne knew her as Rinoa. She nodded, and the black-haired girl took a breath before stating her answer. "The main character is a thief named Rodolfo who goes on an adventure with a princess named Amelia."

"Why did he go?"

"Because he fell in love with her," Rinoa answered. Ivonne smiled, and looked at everyone else.

"Right! He also went along because he wanted to be with her," Ivonne said. "But with her being a princess, and then after a queen, he felt like they were never going to be even though they did love each other. He was a petty thief, and she was of higher class and had different friends than he did."

Zidane sighed as he looked at Dagger, who was writing down notes based on what Ivonne said. In a way, he could see himself and Dagger in that story. He moved in a bit closer towards her, and she took a glance at him. "Zidane—come on, pay attention."

"I was wondering if we could hang out after school," he suggested. She bit her lower lip, and told him that she had to do something with her parents, and he sighed. "Of course, be with the two people who hate my guts…"

"Zidane, not now," she said. Ivonne caught them talking, and asked them how the story ended. Dagger flustered since Ivonne caught her talking, and Zidane sighed. Nonetheless, dagger answered. "W-well, in the end they marry, correct?"

"Wrong!" Ivonne said as she gave a smile to the young heiress, who seemed embarrassed about getting the answer wrong. "The thief, with great difficulty, decides that she deserves better. He's sad about it, but a few years later a woman named Marla enters his life. She is completely normal and works as hard as your everyday worker works. He opens his heart to her and she does as well, and as luck would have it… they fell in love."

"That's so sad, yet… so romantic!" Rinoa cried out as she wrapped her arms around Squall, who had a tint of pink forming on his cheeks. Ivonne smiled at her, and agreed with her statement. She took a pile of papers from her desk, and started handing out sheets to everyone.

"I want you to pretend to be Rodolfo, Amelia, or Marla," she said as she walked around. "And write a letter to either of these characters—of course, with the exception of the character you're portraying. For example, I could be Marla and write a letter to Rodolfo, or be Rodolfo and write to Amelia. But they have to be appropriate and go along with the story."

The class seemed excited, and looked over the sheet of paper. Zidane looked at it, and sighed. He didn't really feel like writing a letter of love or anything like that, but he wasn't going to be like his wannabe bard brother Kuja anytime soon. He looked over to Dagger, who was thinking about what character to be as. He leaned in. "Who are you gonna be?"

"Amelia," she said, writing on a piece of loose-leaf ideas of what she wanted to write. "I'm thinking of writing to Rodolfo, and asking why he thought it was better to leave her."

"Well, think about it," Zidane said as he looked at her. "If all her friends or parents or whoever rejected the idea of them being together, then _why_ be together? He wanted her to fall in love with someone she wouldn't be embarrassed of."

"Still… if he really loved her they could've overcome that."

"Just like how you can stop listening to your parents and going out with me for once?" he asked. She remained silent, and Zidane took it as a sign that she finished talking. He scoffed, and went back to leaning against the wall. He didn't understand how far apart they were becoming. Their two-year anniversary was coming up, but he didn't feel like celebrating it all that much.

**ଓ**

**Lunch**

Kendrix walked around the cafeteria with Noctis, and found the spot they were looking for. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to spend time with Cloud, since he was busy with Zack and planning for the club and helping out with some graduation stuff. Noctis was there to keep her company though, and they were just waiting for Zidane to show up. She was excited that she was going to see Garnet, since she agreed to have lunch with them.

"Hey," Zidane said as he made his way with Garnet. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she gave a small bow to Kendrix and Noctis.

"Hello," she said as she sat down with her beau. Kendrix greeted her along with Noctis, and they asked how she was doing. Garnet gave a smile. "I'm doing quite fine. I've been a little busy with my parents, since they're going around teaching me about their work."

"I suppose you'll be following in their footsteps when you're older?" Noctis asked, and the brunette girl nodded. She told him how she had a huge responsibility on her shoulders, so she needed to surround herself with good and positive company so her image wouldn't be tarnished.

"Apparently I'm part of the bad and negative crowd since your parents can't stand me," Zidane said as he picked his food. Kendrix frowned when he spoke, since she knew her friend really did love Garnet—to the point of giving her a nickname, something he rarely does with a girl. Garnet shook her head, and told him to stop speaking like that. Her phone started beeping, and she looked at it. She grunted, and quickly got up.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere," she said as she gave another small bow. "It was nice meeting you two."

As she said her farewell to Zidane, he simply shrugged it off, and picked at his food some more. Kendrix and Noctis didn't know what to say, so they kept quiet until Zidane spoke. "So, how were your days?"

"Good. I spent my swordsmanship class sparring with Tidus, and then second period—"

"Ugh, sex ed," Kendrix said as she interrupted Noctis. He shrugged and gave a slight smirk—something he barely did with that stoic face of his. Zidane chuckled a bit, and told them how he hated that class, stating it was just another sausage fest.

Mika and Hope hurried through the crowds of students as they made their way towards the table with Marie and the others. She was at the library, looking for something on the Xion case. She still couldn't get it out of her mind, and really wanted to know whether or not Roxas had done the deed. They made their way towards the table, which only had Marie, Riku, Sora and Roxas. She wondered where that ever-perky Kairi was.

"Mika!" Marie exclaimed as she smiled at her best friend. Mika smiled, and when she looked at Riku, that smile went away. Riku did the same, and looked the other way. Marie sighed, but didn't do anything—they were both too stubborn to be friends anyways. She looked at Roxas and then at Mika, completely forgetting to introduce the two of them. "Oh yeah, Roxas… this is Mika. I keep forgetting to introduce you two."

"Hey," Roxas said as he smiled at the black-haired girl. Mika blushed, and gave a nod his way. Despite him being involved with the crime she was interested in, she couldn't help but get all fluttery when she saw him. Of course, she had to control her crush if she needed to get through the crime. Roxas looked back at Marie, and wondered about Aura. "Did she say anything about Seifer? Are they dating? Will they date? Does she even like him? Does he—"

"Holy crap, Roxas! Slow down on the questions!" Marie shouted as she looked at him. Everyone else looked at him as well, and was surprised just how much he was obsessed with Aura. When he calmed down Marie sighed and spoke. "She didn't say anything even _remotely_ close to Seifer. I don't think she's serious about him—only teasing him."

"And I'm sure every guy _loves_ getting teased," Riku sarcastically said. Marie rolled her eyes and smirked at the silver-headed boy. Although hard to believe, Marie had done the same thing a year ago before she and Riku went out, mainly because it was just _hilarious_ to see his reaction. "Heck, she's starting to sound like you."

"Then you two will get along great," she winked at Riku. She turned to Roxas, who had his eyes on Aura. She sighed and wondered why he suddenly got so smitten with her, but maybe she figured it was the same way with Sora. She didn't know why, but it kind of felt like love at first sight. Why she didn't act on them was beyond her. She looked his way, and oddly enough, he was looking back at her. They both blushed and looked away, with only Mika taking sight at what happened. She knew of Marie's crush on Sora, but couldn't really do anything with Kairi and Riku in the picture.

Carmen came walking in with Demyx, and although the rest of the gang weren't so welcoming towards Demyx—especially Roxas, they tolerated him because of their new friend. Demyx was a bit different from the rest of O13, since he was always sleeping or being lazy within the group—according to Roxas, who eventually left to find Axel. Carmen talked a bit with Marie and Sora, and asked where Kairi was.

"She's hanging around with Naminé and Olette," he said as he took a bite from his food. He explained how Naminé has to be in charge of one of the clubs when she would get older, and brought Kairi and Olette along to check it out. Carmen put a finger on her chin and thought for a moment when she looked at Roxas walking over across the cafeteria.

"Why don't Roxas and Naminé go out?" she asked. Sora and Marie looked at each other and then at Roxas. Although Mika was talking with Hope, she couldn't help but listen to Sora, Marie and Carmen's conversation.

"Eh, Roxas doesn't want to," he said as he looked at Carmen. "There are a lot of girls who have a crush on him, but he doesn't really notice them."

"Kind of reminds me of you," Marie said as she smirked at Sora. He gave a smirk back and told her how Aura was Marie in a different body. Carmen raised her eyebrow at them, and wondered why they didn't just break up with their partners to be with each other. Marie cleared her throat, and looked back at Carmen. "Roxas just seems a bit nervous about dating, which is why I think he just has a crush on Aura."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Riku said as he joined the conversation. He and Carmen gave each other a look of acknowledgement, but he continued. "I think Roxas is ready to fall in love again, and I think Aura just came in right when he decided."

Axel picked his teeth with a toothpick, and watched as all the students walked around and ate. Aura leaned against one of the chairs and took a bite from her peach. They were lounging around enjoying their time, and then Roxas appeared. Axel smiled as they gave their secret handshake, and Aura rolled her eyes. Roxas was feeling intimidated, but he always felt like that whenever Aura was near. She took a closer look at him, and sighed when she mustered up the will to talk to him.

"You're friends with Marie, right?" she asked. Roxas' eyes widened, and he gave a quick nod at the brunette girl. She looked around to where Marie was, and then looked back at Roxas. "Guess you'll have to hang out with us, since you're gonna fill me in on what she's like."

Roxas gave a huge smile in return, and sat down near Axel as he talked. He stuttered a lot as he did, and Aura raised her eyebrow and wondered why he was so nervous.

**ଓ**

**Melodi**

"I swear this place is so lame," Shuyin said as he picked at his food. The quality was horrible, and he was surprised at how many of the students liked it. Melodi read one of her books that she brought from home, and was just glad that she didn't have to see Vanitas in the morning. Of course, after lunch she would. She sighed, and looked at Shuyin who was picking at his food still. He suddenly just started hanging around her, but she really didn't mind all that much, since he wasn't like the other lousy students around. Shuyin sighed. "I wish I was at Square Ace High."

"I wish the same thing," she said as she stopped reading. "But Blade is here, so I can't."

In that moment Blade and a posse of men walked up, and Shuyin lowered his head so low that his nose was almost touching his food. Blade stopped near Melodi and looked at who she was eating lunch with. He grunted and Melodi looked up.

"I heard you're with someone. What's his name?"" he said as dully as he could. Melodi kept looking at him, but didn't say anything in reply. Blade closed his eyes, and quickly opened them as he looked back at Melodi. "If he values his life he'll stay away from the house. If _you_ value his life you'll keep him away."

And with that, Blade left. Melodi sighed; she didn't even care about Vanitas, but figured a death by Blade's hand was a bit too much even by her standards. As lunch was about to end, Vanitas appeared, and Melodi sighed again. He roughly wrapped his arms around her shoulder and told Shuyin to beat it. When he left he looked at Melodi, who had her books in her arms.

"Well then, we should be heading to poetry class," he said as he made her move. "I might even pass this year with you around."

**ଓ**

**Period three – Music**

The band was playing one of the pieces that was a Square Ace High tradition, but were still pretty novice. Carmen, Mika, Demyx, Hope and about 3 others were the only ones who were pretty advanced. Cloud was one of them, and at one point was known as sax man for his playing on the baritone sax. Ivonne instructed the ones who were new and helped them out. She was a good teacher, and they really liked her teaching style.

Carmen and Demyx were playing a piece that came to their heads, and it meshed together quite beautifully. Her timing was precise and his playing complimented her riffs and every little technique she placed. When they were done Demyx turned around and faced her as he spoke. "We're so perfect for each other."

She blushed and smiled, and really felt her heart flutter away for a moment. She didn't understand how such a wonderful guy was part of a horrible group. She heard of the stories about them fighting at fight clubs at night, but it was so out of his league. It was still so early but she felt so in love with this guy. Demyx felt the same, but something inside of him told him to wait, because he didn't want to screw anything up. Carmen looked up at Demyx, and gave a genuine and caring smile as she spoke. "We really are perfect for each other…"

Mika played a couple of notes on her piano, while Hope worked on his notes. He hadn't played a sax since elementary school, so he was just reminding himself which note was which. Mika was still fixated on the case of Xion, and she really wanted to look further into it. She couldn't ask her father, who was a cop, since he would worry and immediately tell her to stop. Who else could she ask? She was a bit too scared to go up to anyone in O13, plus they were the ones involved. She wasn't willing to risk her life for this mystery … well, not yet anyways.

She looked at her phone and through her contacts until she gave a light gasp—Sora! He was the closest friend to Roxas, so he would know a lot. She lowered her eyes; she had to catch him when he wasn't with Kairi. She texted him a message.

**"I have to talk you about something after school."**

Almost immediately she got a response.

**"I'm not in trouble am I? ._."**

She gave a light chuckle at the emoticon that he sent, and she replied that he wasn't. He was up for the talk, and Mika smiled. Maybe it was because she was the daughter of a police officer, but she was so interested in the case, and she felt like it needed justice.

**ଓ**

**Fourth Period**

It was gym class and everyone was stretching. Kendrix was stretching with Cloud, who stayed with her instead of talking with Zack. Noctis and Zidane stayed a bit father, and the monkey-boy sighed as he sat up from doing a couple of stretches.

"I don't know what to do with Dagger," he said as he looked over to Kendrix and Cloud sharing a couple of kisses. He looked away as the sight of seeing his friend kiss in front of him was still gross, and looked at Noctis—who was actually staring at Kendrix. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "Uh, anything on _your _mind?"

"Just making sure Cloud doesn't do anything reckless," he said as he turned to Zidane. "And why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I get scared," he admitted. "I love her like crazy, but… her parents and that stupid bodyguard Steiner are always saying I'm no good."

Noctis nodded, and sighed as he wondered about Zidane and Garnet. He wasn't really sure about the two, only that they had been dating for a year now, but if they could survive a year maybe they could survive more. When he looked at Kendrix he also wondered how long she and Cloud would last. He seemed a bit distant of late, and he wondered if it had to do with Tifa.

Aura stretched her legs as Axel just sat down beside her. She was a bit peeved that Seifer had switched classes, but was still glad that her friends didn't. She saw Roxas walking over to him, and she resisted the thought of rolling her eyes. He gave a smile at them both, and sat down between them.

"Hey guys," he said. He and Axel did their handshake for the umpteenth time, and Aura was starting to memorize it. He looked over and gave her a smile, and she simply nodded back. He was so incredibly happy to finally be talking to her, even if it was to talk about Marie. He felt bad about saying anything, so he let Marie know about it. She was fine with it, since she wanted information on Aura. He had to thank her again for the whole arrangement, especially since she gained a few bruises from their sparring. "What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, Aura's just pissed that Seifer switched classes," Axel stated. There was a little party going on in Roxas' head, and he was super glad that he would be the only blonde boy in their grade. Aura looked around, and found nothing of interest. She sighed, and looked at Roxas.

"How about you?" she asked, mustering up the will to even talk to him. He didn't say a lot to piss her off though, just his boring day at school. They spent the better half of gym talking about Reno, who seemed to gain the wraith of their gym teacher, Cid.

**ଓ**

**After school**

Ivonne packed her supplies in her car, and waved goodbye at a couple of students passing her by. She heard a couple of yells, and noticed Genesis and Quistis talking. She wondered what it was now, and before she could interrupt Lightning appeared.

"Bye, Lightning!" Mika waved with a smile behind them, before tugging Hope towards the corner of the school. "It won't happen again!"

The pink-haired teacher had just finished scolding the particular duo, before she spotted Ivonne near her car. Ivonne gave a small bow and greeted her, and the woman nodded in return and looked at Genesis and Quistis. "I don't think it's a good idea to bother them."

"Even so, some of the students will wonder," she replied. Lightning shrugged her shoulders, and told her it wasn't anyone's business but theirs. Ivonne sighed, and looked at her friend. "So, how are you? I heard Snow and Serah just got recently engaged."

Lightning had a rather distasteful look about that, but Ivonne knew not to pry any further. She knew Snow was a good man, but maybe Lightning couldn't see it yet. She didn't even know why she insisted everyone calling her Lightning, since Ivonne really liked the name Claire.

"They're due for a divorce," Lightning said as she changed the subject to Genesis and Quistis. Ivonne looked at them argue, and she felt really bad for Genesis. Heck, she felt bad for Quistis even though she was pretty awful to her in their school days. Lightning crossed her arms, and stuck out her foot when a student on a skateboard went flying after tripping on her foot. Lightning looked at the student, who was named Zell, and narrowed her eyes. "You know the rules, no skateboarding in the parking lot."

Zell was immediately scared of the woman, and quickly walked away with his skateboard. Lightning smirked, and Ivonne sighed. Her friend clearly hadn't changed all that much.

Mika and Hope stood waiting in the corner of the school for Sora and Marie. Since Riku was busy training in the gym, Mika was glad he wasn't going to join them. His presence would ruin her mystery-solving mood. They waited a while until Marie appeared, and she gave Mika a hug as she greeted her. She looked over to Hope, who had a small blush on his face, and greeted him as well. They didn't shake hands, and Mika smirked. "That's no way to greet someone!"

Already accepting the consequences, she pushed Hope a bit further towards Marie, and the two ended up hugging because of how far Mika pushed him. Marie only laughed and gave him a friendly hug, while Hope wanted to say a few unpleasant words to Mika. Nonetheless, he still liked the greeting. After a moment, Sora came running in from the building, and the three other teens watched as he ran in a panic.

"Let's hurry and get out of here!" he said as his panic started rising. "Hayner asked for help on his science project and it started a little fire and now he's angry and—"

"Okay, let's go to my house before you explode from trying to explain," Marie said as she rubbed her temples. Why would Hayner ask someone like Sora for help on their science work? It was like asking for disaster.

**ଓ**

**Kendrix**

Kendrix sighed as she waited outside the school entrance. She was literally seconds from calling a car from home to come pick her up, only thing holding her back was Cloud's comment from last time she called for one. Apparently, sitting after school for only twenty minutes was being impatient. But if he had told her it would have been that long then better arrangements could have been met.

Her fingers hovered above the keys of her phone, prepared to make the call when an arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her into a hard chest.

"Yeah, man. I'll meet up with you later and we can go over the details more." Kendrix pushed against Cloud's hold to get a peek at who he was talking too, and found herself meeting the bright blue eyes of Zack Fair.

"Kends!"

The ever so friendly senior held nothing back as he snatched up the small red head and pulled her into a hug of his own, "I never got the chance to ask how high school has been for you. You've always talked about how you couldn't wait, but it's not as exciting as you though, huh?"

Kendrix managed to get her own arms free to return the hug," It's really not as bad as you guys make it out to be," she admitted. Honestly, she did like all her classes. She could make a few complaints about a teacher or two and a few students but it didn't ruin her overall experience.

Cloud chuckled behind her and brought her back under his arm, "She's still a freshman, let her get a semester under her belt and ask her again."

The two boys shared a good laugh at the younger girl's expense. Kendrix rolled her eyes as she slipped under Cloud's arm and pulled her helmet from his grip, "Whatever."

She unsnapped the latch and prepared to bring it over her head when Zack called out to her again.

"Yo, Kends! You heard about the girl's club right? Your boy here is going to be in charge of the boy's version. But there's no reason why you can't enjoy yourself too!"

Kendrix brought the helmet down to her hip, "Yeah I did here about it. I'll be sure to check it out."

Zack gave her his signature big smile, "Just let Tifa know I'm sure she'll give you the grand tour, she'll be in charge soon too."

And just like that her excitement dulled. She managed to hold her smile however and gave Zack a thumbs up as she threw her leg over Cloud's bike. The two boys finished up their conversation as Kendrix settled her helmet and bags.

"You should really try out that club, Tifa is already skeptical that she won't run it as well as Aerith. It would be nice to have some support from friends."

Kendrix already had a retort at the tip of her tongue, but for the sake of an argument she bit it back and instead wrapped her arms around his waist as he started up the bike.

"Whatever you say, Cloud."

**ଓ**

**Later on**

Marie brought out snacks and drinks when they arrived at her place. Sora was laying on one of her couches, and flipped through the channels on her TV. Hope also sat down and waited for the girls to come in. Mika wanted to cook up a little something for everyone, but she was pretty much just there for business. When the girls reached the living room, Mika got down to business.

"Sora, do you know anything about Roxas and Xion?" she asked. Sora stopped flipping through the channels, and sat up straight as he looked at Mika. He looked around to Marie and Hope, who also were curious about the topic. He wasn't really sure, but then Marie added in her two cents.

"It would help a lot if we knew everything there is," she said as she looked at him. "What if they manage to convict Roxas of the crime?"

"I've never thought of that…," Sora said. He placed a finger on his chin, and thought for a good while. He took a deep breath, and looked at everyone. "Well, I know Roxas wouldn't hurt her. He really loved her and even though they were with O13 before high school, they never did anything bad."

"So then why isn't Roxas saying anything to protect himself?" Hope asked, getting curious about the whole crime. Sora shrugged, and told them that Roxas had felt like he betrayed Xion. He was told by 013 that they didn't do anything, and he believed them because they were his friends. But after a while Roxas left their group because of the guilt he had for not being there for Xion.

"Roxas wouldn't have done it if he loved her," Marie said. She placed a finger on her chin, and Mika did the same. What else could they find about the case?

"Where was she murdered?" she asked. The word murdered sent a slight chill up everyone's spine, but Sora told them that she died a couple of miles just outside of their town. Mika lowered her head. "That makes sense; why kill her so close to where they live? But why is the question. What did she do to make them do that?"

"She probably knew something about them that they didn't want anyone to know," Hope said. He thought for a moment, until he turned to Marie. "You know Aura, don't you?"

"Yeah, I've been getting to know her a bit. Why?" she asked. Hope explained that they could find out what Xion died for if they had Aura's help, someone who was inside 013's circle. Marie gave a shaky breath. "Aura seems pretty proud to be with them… I'm a little scared to ask, but I can try."

Mika nodded, and looked at everyone else. "Okay, then operation 'expose 013' has begun!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the very long wait, but I did a little revamp on the character's uniforms and plots on my OCs. We're just getting started with the case involving Xion, and I wonder just what 013 is hiding. What do you think they're hiding?<p> 


End file.
